¿Puede la sombra retener al viento?
by KaoruB
Summary: Mini-fic ShikaTema. La distancia es un problema. Sin embargo, parece que el destino está de su parte, porque habrá momentos para encontrarse y transmitirse todo lo que sienten. EDITADO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**-Mayo de 2014-**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Continúo con el proceso de edición y republicación de fics. Le llegó el turno a una de las historias que más satisfacciones me ha dado, mi primer shikatema, la que recuerdo siempre con mucho cariño pese a sus imperfecciones._

_Se trata de una serie de diversos encuentros. El primero acontecería al inicio de Naruto Shippuden, después de la partida de Temari de Konoha una vez finalizadas sus funciones de embajadora._

_He pulido el estilo pero no he modificado nada de la historia. Me ha encantado revisarla pese a lo desfasado de su argumento con respecto a la serie original y ciertas ingenuidades propias de los primeros pasos en la escritura de fics. Corregí lo que pude para mejorarla al menos desde su legibilidad, así que espero que siga siendo de su agrado también._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Primer encuentro**

* * *

La muchacha de rubios cabellos llevaba caminando apenas un par de kilómetros, cuando de pronto sintió una presión en el cuerpo que no la dejó continuar. Intentó, confusa, dar el paso que seguía, pero alguna extraña fuerza paralizaba sus miembros. Al instante la sorprendió a sus espaldas una voz familiar.

-Kagemane no jutsu, completo.

Como si un comando la controlase, su cuerpo giró sobre sí mismo involuntariamente encarándose con el joven chunin de Konoha. Temari no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?

-Muy gracioso –ironizó-. En mi aldea, cuando la gente necesita detener a una persona para hablarle, se limita a llamarla por el nombre.

-Eso es muy aburrido –comentó perezosamente Shikamaru mientras deshacía el jutsu.

Luego recorrió con tranquilo andar los pocos metros que lo separaban de la bella kunoichi. Se detuvo frente a ella, que ya lo estaba esperando con los brazos en jarra, y compuso su característica semisonrisa a modo de disculpa.

Por fortuna conocía muy bien al sujeto, porque si no Temari le hubiera partido el rostro con su abanico. Resignada, imitó el gesto sonriente del chico.

-¿Se te ha olvidado algo, Shikamaru? –preguntó-. Creo recordar que nos despedimos hace menos de media hora.

Shikamaru miró para otro lado, mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

-No se trata de nada en particular... Sólo me preguntaba si no querrías que te acompañe algunos kilómetros. Digo, si quisieras un poco de compañía.

A Temari casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El ninja más perezoso de las Cinco Naciones Shinobis se estaba ofreciendo a acompañarla? ¿Se trataría de algún genjutsu?

-¿Estás... seguro? –indagó dándose intermitentes pellizcos en el brazo, por las dudas-. ¿No será demasiado problemático para ti?

El otro la miró con el ceño fruncido, pretendiendo parecer ofendido. Ahora se preguntaba por qué demonios habría obedecido al impulso de seguirla. Choji estaría esperándolo en el lugar de siempre y él allí, irresoluto, tratando de decir quién sabe qué y sintiéndose inconvenientemente atolondrado.

Shikamaru era, por mucho, uno de los ninjas más inteligentes de su aldea. Sin embargo, aún era demasiado joven como para comprender que los sentimientos difícilmente se dejen manejar por el cerebro. Era muy hábil como estratega, pero pésimo para leer en su propio corazón. De otro modo, se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquel impulso nacía de un deseo escondido, y que el cuerpo y la cabeza se vuelven torpes ante ese tipo de llamada.

-¿Es que no se puede actuar como un caballero de vez en cuando? –preguntó, sintiéndose más molesto.

Temari estaba llegando al límite de la paciencia, pero trató de contenerse. Sus dedos tamborilearon con nerviosismo en su cintura, mientras miraba obstinadamente a su "repentino caballero". Todo aquello le parecía rarísimo, muchas preguntas le venían a la mente, pero prefirió guardárselas por el momento y responder con una escueta afirmación a la propuesta.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar, no obstante, unos pocos pasos alcanzaron para que el clima entre ambos se distendiese y volviera a reinar la espontánea armonía que distinguía a su relación. Los intercambios cargados de tensión nunca se extendían demasiado. La verdad era que tenían un carácter muy similar, más bien tranquilo y retraído, y sabían permanecer durante un buen rato en amistoso silencio sin que ninguno se sintiese mal por ello.

Temari era muy conciente de que el muchacho le gustaba. Quizá no fuese tan inteligente como él, pero poseía un nexo más estrecho con sus emociones y era lo suficientemente madura como para andar perdiendo el tiempo negando lo evidente. En esos últimos años había aprendido a conocerlo en profundidad, muchas cosas habían compartido, además de diversos combates, que encendieron una chispa de atracción dentro de sí impulsándola a buscarlo con más asiduidad de la que cualquiera podría considerar como normal.

Él era, sin duda, un vago declarado, un ninja al que la mayoría de las veces se lo sorprendía tendido en el césped observando las nubes o sentado ante un tablero de shogi, pero bastante alejado del campo de entrenamiento. Aun así era una de las personas que más confianza le inspiraban: leal con sus amigos, persistente en la batalla (cuando no le quedaba más remedio), maduro y responsable. Y además era un gran líder, eficiente y protector de sus subordinados.

El muchacho poseía una extraña mezcla de virtudes y defectos que, vista de la forma incorrecta, podría generar prejuicios o censura, pero Temari era lo suficientemente lista como para apreciar el verdadero valor de Shikamaru. Se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado, aunque sólo sea como amigo.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma? –preguntó inoportunamente el chunin.

Ese abrupto aguijonazo la devolvió a la realidad. Se sonrojó hasta las raíces al verse así de expuesta, sonriendo sin saberlo a causa de su ensimismamiento, por lo que consideró que un contraataque sería la mejor defensa:

-¿Acaso te gusto, que me espías tanto? –repuso con osadía. Fue el único recurso que se le ocurrió para que sus ojos no delaten sus pensamientos, aunque no fuese el más decoroso. Además, si el otro se había propuesto molestarla ella no se dejaría tan fácil.

-¡Tranquila! –se apresuró a contestar el ninja para apaciguarla. ¿Por qué se ponía así por una estúpida pregunta?-. No quería importunar, sólo quería hacer conversación –aseguró. Definitivamente, tratar con las mujeres era una molestia.

-Si quieres conversar sólo conversa –lo amonestó la chica, ya más repuesta.

-Es lo que intento.

-Pues inténtalo mejor.

-Bien, ya entendí, lo haré mejor –dijo él con displicencia para cerrar la discusión.

Ni que la hubiese atacado. La verdad era que le había llamado mucho la atención el gesto sonriente de ella, no era habitual ver su rostro tan iluminado. Parecía que pensaba en algo muy bueno y hubiese querido que lo compartiera con él... Vaya, ¿es que con la edad la gente se vuelve tan cursi?

Rebuscó en su cerebro para encontrar un tema de conversación. Cuando lo halló, confuso, pensó que había un 86% de posibilidades de que los llevara por terrenos comprometedores, sin embargo su gran bocaza fue más rápida que su cadena de razonamientos.

-¿Qué te pareció Naruto? –Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-¿Naruto? –se extrañó ella, sin entender del todo a dónde quería llegar su amigo-. Pues... ha crecido, ¿no? Parece que ha entrenado mucho, aunque no sé cuán fuerte se habrá puesto.

-¿No te pareció más maduro? –Doble arrepentimiento, el traidor de su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Había movido la ficha demasiado lejos, estaba perdido.

-¿Maduro? –preguntó con sarcasmo Temari-. Para mí sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. ¡Mira que creer que tú y yo...!

Temari se cortó de pronto, abochornada. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba diciendo? Se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Por qué una mujer tan sensata como ella se dejaba enredar de esa manera?

¿Y qué pretendía Shikamaru con ese absurdo interrogatorio? Después del prolijo repaso mental de las cualidades del chico sus defensas habían bajado considerablemente y ahora se sentía absurda y vulnerable, con la susceptibilidad alerta. Y no tenía a nadie a quien culpar, porque el muy idiota de su amigo, por más listo que fuese, no podía saber cuánto le afectaban sus insinuaciones.

Por su parte, Shikamaru necesitaba que la tierra se lo devore, aunque él mismo se lo había buscado. ¿Por qué exponerse de esa manera justo frente a ella? Se sentía un estúpido. Tragó saliva e intentó recuperar el hilo de la conversación con el único objeto de cortarlo lo más pronto posible.

-Sí, ¡qué tonto! Este Naruto... mira que pensar que nosotros… jeje... –¡Un fiasco! ¡Se comportaba como un completo imbécil!

¿Por qué, en primer lugar, había corrido desde Konoha para alcanzarla? ¿Por qué la estaba acompañando? ¿De dónde salían las hormigas que caminaban por su estómago cada vez que la tenía tan cerca? Maldito Shino... No, el pobre no tenía la culpa, lo que le ocurría tenía su origen en otro pliegue de su conciencia, lo había conducido hasta ella y lo había impulsado a sacar el tema de Naruto. Ahora era tarde para lamentaciones.

Entonces tomó una decisión. Podía ser vago, desinteresado y huraño, pero nadie podría decir que carecía de determinación. Sería vergonzoso, pero tenía que averiguar.

Se detuvo repentinamente, obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Temari lo observó con sorpresa e interés, mientras él miraba a un costado, abajo y de nuevo a ella, tratando de hablar.

-¿Qué tendría de malo? –se animó a preguntar por fin, enrojeciendo por primera vez en su vida. Siempre pensaba antes de hablar, estaba orgulloso de esa virtud, pero el remolino de sensaciones que se agitaba en su interior lo entorpecía y no tenía ganas de luchar contra él. Se resignó a dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Temari se quedó boquiabierta ante semejante salida. ¿Era simple curiosidad intelectual o se trataba de un verdadero interés?

-Bueno, creo que... –intentó la joven, midiendo sus palabras-. No lo sé, Shikamaru, nunca pensé en nosotros de esa forma -terminó por decir. ¿Sonó convincente o no sonó convincente? Diablos, ¡si Gaara pudiese ocultarla en su calabaza!

-Sí, sería problemático –admitió el otro, volviendo a llevarse una mano a la nuca.

Ahora la ofendida era ella. ¿Qué tan problemático podía resultar ser su novio?

-¿Acaso crees que alguien como yo nunca podría tener una pareja? –le preguntó indignada, con los brazos en jarra otra vez.

-¡Yo no dije eso! –se defendió él, empezando a molestarse con la situación. Quizás en el pasado, para picarla, le hubiese dicho que sí sin dudar, pero ahora eran amigos y no estaba en su ánimo ofenderla, mucho menos insultarla. Dado este estado de cosas, había un 95% de posibilidades de que terminen la pelea que había quedado inconclusa durante sus propios exámenes chunin.

-¡Pues a mí me pareció escuchar que sería un problema para ti salir conmigo! ¿Acaso te crees tan listo y tan atractivo como para que yo te merezca, señor "no me molesten"?

Shikamaru no lo podía creer. Hacía rato que había perdido las ganas de discutir, de hablar, de amigarse, de averiguar... Dándose por vencido, fastidiado, iba a dar media vuelta para emprender la retirada cuando las rápidas manos de Temari interceptaron su rostro. Lo giró en su dirección y, antes de que pudiera saber lo que se proponía, lo besó.

Él nunca había besado a una chica. Semejante contacto requería demasiadas instancias: encontrar una que le guste, acercarse, entablar conversación, seducir, invitarla a salir, enamorarse... La lista de por sí resultaba agotadora. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que con Temari no hacía falta. No era que esas etapas no se hubiesen sucedido, sino que todo se desarrolló de una manera tan natural que ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de racionalizarlo. Por eso tampoco le había dado un nombre a lo que sentía.

He ahí la explicación para los misteriosos impulsos, para las hormigas en el estómago y para las preguntas lanzadas sin pensar. Había un margen para los sentimientos, aunque sólo fuese del 5%, y ese margen era más que suficiente para la felicidad.

Ella no se sintió segura hasta que advirtió sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura, segundos después de haber iniciado la acción. El tonto la había sacado de quicio en el momento menos indicado, o en el más apropiado, no podría decirlo. Lo besó para intentar demostrarle algo que ya no recordaba, y ahora lo besaba porque le gustaba su boca, su íntima presencia, la dulzura de su rendición. Al menos en esto se mostraba dispuesto.

Fue difícil desprenderse, pero aún permanecieron abrazados un rato más, juntas las frentes. Shikamaru se sentía en paz, ya había averiguado lo que quería saber.

-Creo que ya recordé porqué vine hasta aquí –dijo, poniéndose más derecho para poder mirarla a los ojos, sin soltar su cintura-. Necesitaba volver a despedirme de ti.

Temari compuso una tenue semisonrisa, muy parecida a la de él.

-Espero que no haya sido demasiado fatigoso para ti –comentó con sorna.

El otro enarcó una ceja, pero también se sonrió.

-¡Qué va! –repuso perezosamente-. No tenía nada que hacer.

-o-

Algunas horas después de haberse separado de Shikamaru, Temari recorría con soñadora actitud los últimos tramos del territorio del País del Fuego. De pronto le llamó la atención un llamativo murmullo de ramas crujiendo sobre su cabeza y hacia allí dirigió su interrogadora mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver que Naruto, Sakura y el ninja copia venían en su dirección.

Luego de hablar con ellos, ya no pudo seguir deleitándose con el recuerdo de su chunin favorito.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_En esta ocasión el encuentro se produce con posterioridad a lo de Asuma y Akatsuki. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Segundo encuentro**

* * *

La noche era hermosa. En el oscuro cielo muy pocas nubes se deslizaban quedamente, apenas perceptibles. Pero las estrellas no estaban tan mal. Cada una en su lugar, inmóviles, silenciosas, brillantes... Él podría estar hasta el amanecer contemplándolas.

Recostado en el césped de una solitaria colina, apoyada la cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, el joven chunin observaba el cielo con rostro somnoliento. Se entretenía jugueteando inconcientemente con una espiga entre los labios, cansado, pero sin poder dormir.

Desde donde estaba sólo se llegaban a divisar las cúpulas de los edificios más altos de Konoha, aunque ese no era el paisaje que le interesaba. A decir verdad, muchas cosas habían dejado de interesarle. En cambio, muchas otras adquirieron una inesperada relevancia. "Es natural", le había dicho su padre unos días atrás, "un dolor muy grande tiene el poder de cambiar nuestra perspectiva, como si nos hubieran dado un fuerte golpe desde adentro. Por fuera se está igual pero la visión se ha torcido, miramos distinto."

"Ahora miramos distinto", se repitió para sí mismo. Recordó que en adelante tendría entre sus manos una gran responsabilidad y que ya no tendría mucho tiempo para quejarse.

De pronto creyó oír unos pasos acercándose por la derecha. Miró. Parecía que una figura venía en su dirección con paso decidido, sin que pudiera identificarla. Luego abrió más los ojos cuando esa oscura forma adquirió el aspecto de Temari. "Maldición", pensó con desgano cerrando los ojos otra vez, "de nuevo esas absurdas alucinaciones."

-Shikamaru –lo llamó con suavidad una voz.

"Ahora, alucinaciones con sonido", pensó el aludido, fastidiado, sin modificar un ápice de su postura. "Tendré que consultar con Shizune o con el padre de Ino."

-¡Shikamaru! –insistió la voz.

Ese familiar apremio lo indujo a reaccionar, a sentarse y a mirar mejor. La espiga cayó. Ni sus ojos le mentían ni su subconsciente lo chicaneaba, Temari estaba ahí parada, a su lado, una mano en la cintura, esperando que él se digne a reconocerla.

Por fortuna el chico no podía ver su rostro en ese momento, porque se hubiese maldecido. Sosteniéndose con los brazos, la miraba boquiabierto y desconcertado. Era la última persona a la que hubiese esperado ver en ese lugar. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Temari… –logró decir, aunque no supo qué agregar.

Como él no atinó a levantarse, fue ella la que se sentó, dejando a un lado su abanico.

-Acabo de llegar –explicó-. Fui a buscarte a tu casa, tu padre me dijo dónde podrías estar.

Ella se sentía rara. Ignoraba cómo debería actuar o qué debería decir, sólo se había guiado por el irreprimible impulso de ir a buscarle luego de saber lo de Asuma y Akatsuki. Ni bien obtuvo el permiso de Gaara, salió disparada como una flecha para verlo sólo a él. Ahora que lo tenía delante, se sentía un poco torpe.

-¿Estás bien, Shikamaru? –inquirió, mirándolo a los ojos. No era que esperase que el chico se quebrara y llorara en su regazo, pero sí necesitaba verificar en persona que se mantenía entero.

Él pudo percibir la verdadera magnitud de su interés sin que agregase nada más. ¿Que si estaba bien? Se sentía feliz de tenerla consigo de vuelta, justamente en esas circunstancias.

-Eres una molestia –bromeó con su voz habitual y su característica semisonrisa-. Claro que estoy bien, pensé que eras una alucinación –admitió, ruborizándose un poco.

Ella también se sonrió y le habló en el mismo tono.

-Tú eres una molestia por hacerme venir de tan lejos y hacerme buscarte hasta esta colina.

-¿Te quedarás un tiempo?

-La verdad... –Temari suspiró-, creo que sólo hasta mañana. No se trata de una visita oficial, vine aquí... –"sólo por ti", pensó, pero no se atrevió a ser tan franca.

Él no necesitó más para entender. Se sintió halagado y confuso a la vez, le parecía de lo más extraño suscitar esa clase de interés en una mujer. Entonces la imagen del último encuentro se materializó entre ellos como si todo hubiese ocurrido ayer, o como si la distancia hubiese sido un espejismo. Al fin volvían a reunirse.

-Te lo agradezco, Temari.

Ella arqueó una ceja. ¿Oyó bien? Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que se mostraba realmente agradecido por su llegada. Se tomó del mentón y reconcentró su mirada repasando las veces que lo había salvado, tratando de recordar si en alguna ocasión le había dado las gracias.

El otro se percató en el acto de lo que ella hacía.

-¡Basta! ¿Es que no se puede ser caballero sin que sospeches o te sorprendas? –reclamó Shikamaru. ¿Tenía que resultar tan problemático cada encuentro con esa chica?

Ella dejó de lado sus pensamientos (aunque los retomaría cuando estuviese sola, ¡alguna vez el tonto le habrá agradecido!) y retrucó:

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que me gustan los caballeros?

El otro se sorprendió ante semejante observación, pero luego se sonrió. Cierto, Temari no era una mujer común, claro que no necesitaba de un estúpido caballero. Por eso se había fijado en ella, por eso le atraía. Realmente se sentía feliz de tenerla consigo.

-Estaba mirando las estrellas, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Ella no se sorprendió ni pizca de la propuesta. Por el contrario, se atrevió a ironizar.

-Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, viéndote ahí tirado, que pudieras tener tal pasatiempo.

-Cállate –repuso él sin enojo mientras la tomaba de un brazo y hacía que se recostara contra su cuerpo. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, permitiéndole descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho, y suspiró con satisfacción.

Temari, atónita, se dejó hacer. Le sorprendió mucho que Shikamaru tomase semejante iniciativa con tanta posesividad, no era muy propio de él. Pero le resultó agradable. Cuando apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, su varonil aroma le recordó la sensación de haberlo tenido así de cerca el día que se besaron. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose con esa proximidad, se relajó y lo abrazó, colocando la mano en el hombro del muchacho.

Así, en silencio, permanecieron durante un largo rato.

-o-

-¿Duermes? –le preguntó Shikamaru de repente.

-No –respondió Temari. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, inmóviles y soñadores, había echado de menos tanto ese clima que se generaba naturalmente entre ellos que no iba a desaprovechar ni un solo segundo de su compañía durmiéndose. Quería disfrutarlo mientras pudiese.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –inquirió el joven.

-Tal vez –dijo ella, sólo para picarlo.

-Maldita –repuso él, sonriendo. Luego le habló con seriedad-. Hace poco, mi padre me dijo una cosa con respecto al dolor... algo así como que nos cambia la forma de ver. Dijo que luego de sufrir, miramos distinto. –Hizo una breve pausa, sopesando sus palabras-. Sé que es verdad, pero... me pregunto si he hecho el viraje correcto. Es decir, por primera vez en mi vida tengo un objetivo concreto, una responsabilidad que me fue confiada por la persona en la que más me apoyaba. ¿Tú crees... crees que podré con ello?

Temari lo había escuchado con atención. Nunca hubiera creído que el chico pudiese tener ese tipo de inquietudes. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, se sentía agradecida y feliz: él le abría su corazón con confianza, con naturalidad, sin formulismos de ninguna clase. Y eso la emocionaba. Se propuso retribuirle con toda la sinceridad de la que fuese capaz.

-Desconozco qué tipo de responsabilidad te habrá legado Asuma, Shikamaru, pero si lo hizo es porque creía en ti. No me lo imagino desesperado pidiendo ayuda al primero que pase, recuerdo a un sujeto sensato, comprometido, y un gran sensei. –Ella se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos-. Si depositó su fe en ti es porque estaba seguro de que podrías con ello. Yo también lo hubiera hecho.

Él se quedó mirándola sin saber cómo reaccionar. Temari continuó:

-Sé todo lo que ocurrió luego de la muerte de Asuma. Tú mismo te enfrentaste a Akatsuki y, al hacerlo, no sólo le hiciste justicia, sino que también protegiste a tus amigos de un peligro que tarde o temprano los acecharía. –Temari se inclinó sobre él encarándolo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y todavía preguntas si podrás? ¡Si ya has podido, tonto! ¡Eres perezoso hasta para creer en ti!... ¿Qué tanto me miras?

El chunin la escuchó en silencio hasta el final, pero hacía rato que, gracias a sus palabras, había comenzado a viajar a través de sus venas un impulso nervioso que aceleró el latido de su corazón y aumentó el brillo de sus ojos. Antes de que ella llegara a comprender lo que ocurría, él se enderezó súbitamente y atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

Fue por completo distinto al beso anterior. El chico la estaba besando con ímpetu, con ansia apenas contenida. Sólo unos instantes pudo soportar Temari semejante arrebato.

-¡Shikamaru! –protestó durante una breve separación, jadeante, sintiéndose una tonta por reaccionar de esa forma, pero ya no era dueña de sí misma.

-Lo siento –dijo con voz apagada él, agitado, pero no pareció que se arrepintiera de nada porque de inmediato redujo la distancia entre ellos y retomó con total seguridad la acción.

El beso era muy intenso y la posición de ambos inconveniente, por lo que Shikamaru volvió a tomar la iniciativa para incorporarse un poco y, abrazándola por la cintura, recostar a la kunoichi sobre el césped, de modo que esta vez él quedó arriba, medio cuerpo sobre el de ella. Una de sus piernas fue a descansar entre las de la joven, mientras profundizaba el contacto de sus bocas.

Ella gimió al sentir su lengua sobre la suya, acariciándola con premura, subyugándola. Un cálido estremecimiento la recorría desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta las raíces del cabello. Conectarse de ese modo inauguraba una intimidad que pocas veces se había animado a soñar, ya que nunca lograba entrever cuál sería el destino de su relación, si es que había uno para ellos. Ese arrobador contacto era tan electrizante como inusitado, pero se abandonó con gusto a la certeza de sus sentimientos correspondidos.

Shikamaru no quería perderse la oportunidad que el cielo, o alguna clase de divinidad, le otorgaban. Muchas veces había imaginado que se reencontraban, que sus caminos volvían a cruzarse gracias a algún tipo de azar. La había extrañado tanto que le dolía y, en los últimos tiempos, la había llegado a necesitar de un modo desconcertante, a tal punto que a cada rato le parecía verla. Ahora gozaba con el conocimiento de que esa enloquecedora boca y esas manos aferradas a su espalda no eran producto de su trastornada imaginación.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho de la exquisita exploración que había realizado en ella, dejó que la joven tomara el control. Temari también demandaba, quería apropiarse de cada rincón de su boca y ser su dueña para siempre. Las persistentes y sabias caricias de su lengua lo extasiaban arrancándole apagados suspiros, se apretaba más contra ella, rozaba con las manos zonas menos decorosas que su cintura, aunque sintiéndose con todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo. A ella ni se le ocurrió detenerlo, gratamente sorprendida por esa desacostumbrada diligencia en él.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse un poco. Intentaron respirar, muy cerca las bocas semiabiertas, los ojos entrecerrados, temerosos de que algún inoportuno reflejo los devuelva a la realidad. Después, Shikamaru volvió a posarse sobre sus labios con suavidad, se separó y la volvió a besar. Ella sujetó su rostro con una mano y lo retuvo allí, para que ya no se alejara nunca. Ese mensaje fue captado al instante, y el ninja de inmediato comenzó a besarla con mayor entrega, con mayor vehemencia, hasta perderse.

Esa noche, mientras Temari le agradecía al cielo por esta nueva oportunidad, Shikamaru comprobaba, complacido, que su interés por ella no había sufrido alteraciones. Cuando lograron apaciguarse un poco volvieron a recostarse abrazados, de cara a las estrellas, en paz con el mundo, compartiendo el silencio y la felicidad.

Luego de un largo rato en perfecta armonía, no pudieron con sus respectivos genios.

-Tu corazón late con fuerza, ¿será por mi causa? –indagó Temari sugestivamente.

-No creas que eres tan importante para mí, señorita engreída.

-Todavía puedo partirte el rostro con mi abanico.

-Pues eso sería muy problemático para ti, ¿no crees? –repuso él mientras la atraía hacia sí con posesividad para readueñarse de su boca.

-Y me dice engreída a mí –comentó ella por lo bajo, pero ya no pudo decir más.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_  
**

_Este nuevo encuentro estaría ubicado con posterioridad al ataque de Pain. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Tercer encuentro**

* * *

-Al menos ahora caminas por ti mismo, Shikamaru.

-Sí, pero esta cojera es una molestia.

-Deja de quejarte y vete, que me estorbas.

-Bien, bien, ya entendí.

En la entrada de la tienda que servía temporalmente de consultorio médico se agolpaban nuevos heridos que necesitaban de Sakura, por lo que el chunin tuvo que resignarse a tener una breve sesión de curación por ese día. La saludó perezosamente con la mano, pero la joven ya no lo miraba, atenta al examen de un nuevo paciente. Suspiró con desgano y salió, maldiciendo por su paso vacilante.

Afuera el panorama no era muy alentador. Si bien la tarea de reconstrucción avanzaba, él estaba seguro de que la aldea no se recuperaría al ciento por ciento ni a corto ni a mediano plazo, el desastre provocado por Pain fue de los peores que hayan afrontado y cambiaría para siempre, sin duda, la fisonomía de Konoha. Pensando en ello habría recorrido unos doscientos metros, cuando la divisó. Temari estaba conversando con algunos aldeanos, tal vez anoticiándose de sus necesidades.

Al enterarse de lo sucedido, la aldea de Suna envió a su bella embajadora para asistir en todo lo que fuera posible. Hacía tres días que había llegado pero aún no habían podido darse más que un saludo formal o cruzar algunas breves palabras al pasar, debido al trabajo que tenían por delante. A pesar de ello el joven no se privaba de observarla cada vez que podía, aunque fuese de lejos.

Temari no tardó en percibir su proximidad. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Shikamaru estaba mirándola, parado a cierta distancia. Ni bien pudo, giró su rostro en esa dirección para poder mirarlo también. Quedarse clavados en los ojos del otro era lo único que podían hacer desde que ella había llegado, aunque eso era más que suficiente para transmitirse todo lo que sentían: la joven se sentía aliviada de tenerlo con vida; él se sentía agradecido y contento porque haya venido.

Sin embargo, reconocieron que esta vez había una carga extra en ese intercambio visual. A él se le ocurrió algo y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Ella captó el mensaje, pidió permiso en la conversación y se dispuso a seguirle disimuladamente. Caminando más atrás, Temari pensó que su cojera había mejorado, aunque aún se notaba que le costaba avanzar.

Shikamaru se alejó de la línea de las tiendas, se adentró entre los árboles y se detuvo a esperarla, reclinándose en un grueso tronco. Pocos segundos después ella lo alcanzó.

-Qué problemático resulta hablar contigo a solas, embajadora –comentó él a modo de saludo, sonriendo a medias.

-Hay cosas importantes para hacer –repuso ella acercándosele más, sonriendo también-, no podemos ir por la vida quejándonos o mirando las nubes.

Como toda respuesta, el chunin la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se entregó sin más a ese ansiado contacto dejando que él tomase el control del reconfortante beso, que gradualmente fue llenándose de pasión y de dicha. Abrieron sus bocas con veneración, dejando que las lenguas inicien la tan postergada contienda, apretándose más en el abrazo, respirando con agitación. Era estupendo besarse por fin, maravilloso y perturbador, por lo que se apartaron un poco para darse sosiego.

-¿Aún deseas partirme el rostro con tu abanico? –preguntó él con su habitual semisonrisa.

-Yo no cambio de opinión fácilmente, jovencito –respondió Temari, que recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Esa noche no habían pasado de besos y de atrevidas caricias, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que le costaba más separarse físicamente de él. Y parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo, porque el brillo de su mirada se intensificó. Trató de cambiar de tema para serenarse-. ¿Cómo está la Quinta?

El otro alzó una ceja, sorprendido por la evasiva.

-Sigue inconciente. Entre Shizune y Sakura la cuidan... Pero no es de esto de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo ahora. En verdad ni siquiera quiero hablar...

Se inclinó para atrapar sus labios otra vez. El beso volvió a ser demandante, apasionado, tanto que casi pierden el equilibrio. Shikamaru cambió de lugar con ella y la aprisionó contra el tronco del árbol, exigiéndole más. Deslizó su lengua sobre la de ella con apremio, sus inquietas manos recorrieron su cintura, sus caderas, su trasero...

-Shikamaru –susurró ahogadamente Temari, mientras él se apropiaba de sus glúteos y los masajeaba con premura, a la vez que comenzaba a besarla en el cuello con húmedos roces de sus labios. Era algo inesperado, no creía que el joven ninja estuviese muy conciente de lo que hacía-. Shikamaru, detente –le dijo con suavidad, aunque con firmeza.

Él se detuvo en el acto, algo confuso. De nuevo había movido la ficha demasiado lejos, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y por la ansiedad sin pensar que tal vez la incomodara. A esas alturas sabía muy bien que se había enamorado de la kunoichi y la distancia se había convertido en un problema, ni qué hablar de las hormonas. Si su ausencia lo torturaba, su presencia lo enloquecía. Con ella lejos tenía que conformarse con los recuerdos de sus escasos contactos amorosos; con ella ahí, entre sus brazos, su cerebro se taraba, dejándolo a la deriva de sus emociones.

-Lo siento, yo... –Era absurdo, él no quería disculparse, la deseaba porque la quería. Se enderezó y la miró a los ojos para tratar de decírselo-. Maldición, yo...

-No exageres, bobo, no quiero que te disculpes. Te dije que no me gustan los caballeros –dijo ella, que luego se abrazó a él suspirando-. Creo que no es el momento, eso es todo.

Él resopló, dudando si tendría que sincerarse o no, barajando posibilidades y porcentajes (sin dejar de sentirse un tonto por hacer eso), pero su nerviosismo lo entorpecía. "Menudo problema son las mujeres", pensó con resignación.

Finalmente, prefirió dejar la confesión para otra ocasión. La estrechó con fuerza rozando con la nariz su cabello, que olía a hierbas, y se quedó cortado. Ese inesperado aroma lo embelesó y deseó quedarse con ella para siempre, pero de pronto Temari rompió el abrazo.

-¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que soy más grande que tú? –le preguntó de la nada.

Shikamaru la miró con extrañeza.

-No soy prejuicioso, si es eso lo que te preocupa –le respondió, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

-Ay, ¡no es eso! –exclamó ella con los brazos en jarra, desequilibrándolo-. Soy mayor que tú, vivo lejos, tengo poca paciencia... ¿Qué es lo que tanto te atrae de mí?

Eso sí que era nuevo para el chico. ¿Acaso se estaba sintiendo insegura? ¿No le bastaba con la demostración de hacía un rato? ¿Qué diablos le ocurría?

-No entiendo qué te sucede –reconoció, frunciendo el ceño-. Tú no eres así.

-¿Así cómo? ¿Como las demás mujeres? Tal vez en el fondo lo sea, Shikamaru. Tal vez, en ocasiones, necesito algo más que un beso en un rincón oscuro.

-Temari... –intentó él, confuso, sin lograr entender qué demonios había sucedido.

-Ya, déjalo así –dijo ella. Se dio la vuelta y regresó al campamento por el mismo camino que antes, dejándolo solo y absolutamente desconcertado.

-o-

El día terminó y aún no podía entender qué le inquietaba tanto a Temari, por qué esta vez no le había correspondido como antes teniendo en cuenta que había pocas oportunidades para verse. Para colmo, él no era ningún experto en la materia ni tampoco tenía a quién consultarle. Hubiese sido demasiado vergonzoso, incluso con su propio padre.

Como no podía dormir adoptó la "medida extrema" de intercambiar el turno de vigilancia con uno de los ninjas asignados como centinelas. El guardia lo miró de arriba abajo, extrañado, y Shikamaru maldijo para sus adentros. "Hazte la fama...", concluyó para sí mismo cuando el guardia por fin le cedió el puesto, y empezó a hacer la ronda.

Era de madrugada y patrullaba los alrededores de Konoha pensando por milésima vez en Temari, quejándose de su suerte y de su molesta cojera, cuando percibió unos pasos que venían en su dirección. Se detuvo en seco al notar que se trataba de ella.

-¿Shikamaru? –articuló la joven, sorprendida de topárselo allí.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo en tu tienda? –indagó él, algo perturbado por ese inesperado encuentro.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –afirmó ella, irritada por esa reacción.

-Qué molesta, sólo te lo pregunto porque estoy vigilando.

-¿Vigilando? ¿Tú? –inquirió Temari con sarcasmo sin podérselo creer-. ¿Acaso pretendes atraer más desgracias para tu aldea? Lloverán piedras si te ven trabajando.

-¿Y bien? –insistió él, haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

La joven se cruzó de brazos, resoplando ofendida.

-No podía dormir, eso es todo –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia el costado. La verdad era que se sentía mal por lo de esa tarde, no había sido franca con él. Tampoco le había gustado delatarse, no era propio de una kunoichi mostrarse insegura, pero había cambiado tanto desde que el joven se adueñara de su corazón que ahora actuaba como una colegiala bobalicona, y se sentía avergonzada por ello-. Necesitaba despejarme un poco, nada más.

-Pues yo tampoco podía dormir –admitió él, que se encontraba tan contrariado como ella-. Temari, yo...

La chica no lo dejó seguir.

-Me disculpo, Shikamaru.

-¿Qué?

-¡No lo repetiré! –le advirtió ella, crispada, volviendo a mirarlo. Se sentía incómoda con la situación, pero tampoco quería echarse atrás ahora que se había animado a hablar-. Actué como una tonta, me avergüenza recordarlo. No es que necesite algo más, lo que tenemos es... maravilloso.

El chico se quedó mudo. Le sostenía la mirada, tratando de leer en sus ojos. Temari no era una mujer sentimental, aunque le pareció entrever que tal vez esperara algo de eso en él. ¿Acaso necesitaba oír las palabras que había pensado esa tarde y que, por dudar, se guardó? Shikamaru respiró hondo. Si ese era el problema, sólo había una forma de hablar para él.

Se acercó tanto a ella que las puntas de sus pies se tocaron. La despojó de su eterno abanico, dejándolo a un lado. Luego, apenas tomándola de la cintura, despacio, fue inclinándose hasta posarse en sus labios, besándolos con ternura.

La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, al tiempo que una creciente ansiedad comenzaba a abrumarlos. Ya no era igual, tuvieron que admitirlo, ahora precisaban más.

-Te necesito, Temari –le susurró él, sobre los labios-, no sabes cuánto.

-Shikamaru. –pudo decir ella, conmovida por esas palabras, pero no pudo agregar otra cosa porque la boca de él volvió a requerirla.

Su lengua la invadió, sedienta, recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de ella, haciéndola gemir apagadamente. Él se apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras la chica recorría con las manos su espalda, luego su pecho, para despojarlo de su chaleco.

El ninja la tomó por la cintura y la hizo girarse, guiándola hasta el árbol más próximo abrazándola desde atrás. Ella apoyó sus manos en el tronco pegándose a la corteza por la fuerza del abrazo, mientras él se hundía en su cuello, masajeándola posesivamente por debajo de su pecho.

Temari jadeaba ante el incitante contacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, porque el chico le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, la quijada y el cuello dejando un rastro de tenues marcas y humedad, una y otra vez. Lo que le hacía era subyugador, inesperado, con una iniciativa poco común en él.

-Te necesito –musitó Shikamaru de nuevo en su oído, extasiándola con la urgencia de su voz. Su respiración anhelante y la intención impresa en esas palabras hacían mella en el vacilante autodominio de la joven, que se tambaleó aún más cuando él dirigió sus caderas contra su trasero. El roce con su miembro, con la evidencia de su deseo, la hizo gemir de asombro y expectativa.

Fue demasiado. Temari, como toda respuesta, giró su cabeza para fundirse en un beso apasionado y sensual, mordiéndose los labios sin romper ese apretado abrazo. Pensó, en un último instante de lucidez, que ellos nunca serían como las parejas que declaraban su amor abiertamente a toda hora, sin pudores. Pensó, con orgullo, que ellos eran diferentes. Este sería el único modo de mostrarse comunicativos, y ella se moría por escucharlo.

Con resolución, la joven llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás, cerrándose en torno al sexo del extasiado ninja, que recibió la caricia con admiración. A través de la ropa Temari pudo sentir cómo se hacía más rígido a causa de su contacto, por lo que comenzó a mover su mano y a presionar, provocándole un doloroso placer.

-Repítelo, Shikamaru –ordenó entre jadeos.

El otro casi no podía hablar debido a las electrizantes sensaciones que esa mano le generaba, desequilibrando su sistema nervioso y amenazando su autocontrol.

-¿Shikamaru? –insistió ella, sin abandonar su vehemente masaje.

El aludido trató de reunir toda la cordura que podía para responder a ese llamado. Deslizó una mano hacia arriba, cerrándose sobre uno de sus generosos senos para masajearlo con insistencia, deleitándose al sentir cómo se endurecía su pezón contra la palma aún a través de la tela. Mientras tanto, la otra mano se posó sobre el sexo de la chica, acariciándolo cuanto podía por sobre el vestido.

Ella suspiró sonoramente ante semejante contacto. Así, cada uno tuvo sujeto al otro de una forma que los enardecía incluso a través de la ropa, dominando y siendo dominados, sumergiéndolos en una deslumbrante vorágine sin retorno.

-Te necesito –repitió él-, te necesito ahora.

Entonces ambos se soltaron, Temari volteó y se volvieron a abrazar apoyándose contra el árbol, besándose con toda la boca, sin recato alguno. Las revoltosas manos de él le recorrían los glúteos, las caderas y los pechos, al tiempo que las de ella le quitaban su otra prenda superior, dejándolo con una simple musculosa negra. Temari se separó de sus labios para observarlo mejor, prendada de su bien formado torso y de sus fuertes brazos.

Sabía que él era demasiado vago para entrenar, pero la naturaleza había sido ciertamente generosa dotándolo de una masculinidad cautivante. Era tan atractivo a la vista que sólo eso le bastó para aumentar su deseo.

-Te quiero para mí, Shikamaru –musitó mirándolo a los ojos-. Te deseo... demasiado –agregó, y le acarició el pecho descendiendo hasta llegar al gran bulto de su virilidad, donde se posó con autoridad.

Él apenas pudo resistirse ante esas palabras y esa lujuriosa mirada. La única mujer que le interesaba sobre la Tierra, la única por la que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida con gusto, la única con la que deseaba estar así, sin avergonzarse por su debilidad, le pedía que fuese suyo. Y él la deseaba tanto que le dolía.

-Temari –susurró con apremio sobre sus labios, vehemente, mientras sus manos recogían con desesperación la larga falda para tocar uno de sus suaves muslos y habilitarla para él-. Temari –insistió mientras su mano llegaba hasta su sexo y lo acariciaba, haciéndola temblar y gemir, excitándose con ello-. No puedo esperar más –dijo por fin, arrancándole la fina ropa interior.

Ella no supo si reír o escandalizarse, aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Él se desabrochó el pantalón para liberar su palpitante miembro, la ciñó con un brazo por la cintura y la alzó, de modo que tuvo que rodearlo con sus piernas y sujetarse de sus hombros para estabilizarse.

Sin más preámbulos, decidido, Shikamaru tomó su virilidad con la mano para dirigirla a su ya húmeda intimidad. Al tocarla allí se detuvo, alucinado al experimentar por primera vez ese exquisito roce de la piel. Entonces, en lugar de penetrarla, por instinto, se frotó contra los sensibles pliegues de la mujer, que ante esa abrasadora y electrizante sensación volvió a gemir audiblemente, sin poderse contener ante lo que le hacía.

Él continuó torturándola y torturándose durante unos instantes, hipnotizado por su propio ardor y por la respuesta de Temari, cuyo sexo se sensibilizaba ante su estímulo. Esa visión era más que suficiente para perder el control.

La kunoichi se mordió el labio inferior y lo sujetó por la cadera con firmeza, dándole a entender lo que quería. Entonces él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, se introdujo de un súbito empujón, invadiéndola por completo. Se deslizó con tal facilidad que ella apenas sitió el tirón dentro de sí cuando se desgarró su virginidad, aunque casi gritó al tenerlo dentro. Tenía que ser así. Ambos eran posesivos, resueltos, demandantes... Eran el uno para el otro, la mitad y el complemento. Y era su primera vez en el amor.

El joven comenzó a moverse con mesura, disfrutando de esa exquisita revelación. Era increíble adentrarse en su tersura, descubrir su calor, sentirse cobijado por la intimidad que le proporcionaba el placer más sublime que hubiese experimentado. Poco a poco aceleró el ritmo hundiéndose en el cuello de ella, buscando sentir más, sujetándola por la cintura y de su trasero simultáneamente, entrando y saliendo con urgencia creciente.

Temari se sostenía con un brazo de sus hombros mientras que con su otra mano, aferrada aún a la cadera de él, lo incitaba a aumentar la velocidad. Sentir su miembro recorriéndola por dentro, quemándola, rozándola en puntos tan sensibles, le hacía enloquecer y desear más, y así se lo transmitió en cuanto pudo.

-Más... más rápido, Shikamaru.

De nuevo el chico le dio y se dio el gusto de arremeter con mayor intensidad, casi con brusquedad. Ambos notaron cómo la fricción crecía en deleite al compás de ese frenético vaivén de caderas, que resonaba en sus acalorados cerebros de forma estimulante.

Ella exigía presionando con mayor fuerza su cadera y él apenas podía susurrarle algunas palabras como respuesta, enceguecido por ese placer arrollador. Se comunicaban a través del tacto y de la respiración, un código erótico e íntimo que recién empezaban a practicar y que sólo ellos podrían comprender.

Los incesantes lloriqueos de ella, la violencia del choque de sus sudorosos cuerpos, el rastro de fuego que la candente piel del sexo del otro imprimía en el propio gracias al frenético roce, los acercó de forma perturbadora al éxtasis final. Él la nombró de nuevo con agitación, tratando de advertirle que pronto llegaría a su límite. Por instinto, para hacerla llegar primero, en las últimas embestidas trató de friccionarse especialmente contra la zona que advirtió más sensible en la muchacha, que se estremecía en forma incontrolable.

Temari sintió como si una fogosa descarga estallara dentro de ella haciéndola colapsar, nublándole la vista. Un grito se escapó de entre sus labios mientras su interior se contraía, y disfrutó de los ardientes espasmos de su primer orgasmo.

Esa renovada opresión en su sexo abrumó a Shikamaru, que se dejó llevar y empujó hasta sentir cómo su propia esencia se derramaba, generándole una asombrosa convulsión de placer. Durante unos intensos instantes sólo pudieron permanecer estáticos y con la mente en blanco, compenetrados en esas nuevas y deslumbrantes sensaciones, hasta que el éxtasis cesó.

Varios minutos les tomó recuperar el aire y estabilizar sus sentidos, lo cual consiguieron sin necesidad de romper todavía la íntima unión de sus cuerpos. La luna apenas los iluminaba, apoyados en un perdido árbol de los alrededores de Konoha, sus jóvenes y entusiasmados corazones latiendo con renovada ilusión.

Ya más repuesto, Shikamaru juntó valor, se apartó de su cuello y la miró a los ojos. Completamente enamorado de la kunoichi, una vez más intentó decir en voz alta lo que en verdad sentía.

-Temari, yo... no soy bueno con las palabras tratándose de estas cosas, pero...

-Lo sé, Shikamaru, ya te dije que no era necesario.

-¡No interrumpas! –pidió él con fastidio. Ella, asombrada, obedeció-. Lo que quiero decir es que... bueno... Lo que te dije recién mientras... mientras nosotros... –Ahora sí que era una molestia. Ella mantenía la boca cerrada, obediente, gozando de su zozobra. ¿Desde cuándo era tan sumisa?-. Lo que dije, aunque fuese en ese estado, es lo que sentía… lo que siento.

A Temari el corazón le bailaba. Un inesperado costado sentimental le había jugado una mala pasada esa tarde, dándole a entender a él que deseaba que al menos una vez le dijera que la necesitaba, cuando en realidad no era preciso. Tal y como había pensado entre sus brazos, no sería bajo la luz del sol como se confesarían sus sentimientos.

-Yo también dije lo que sentía, Shikamaru –aseveró ella, y lo besó suavemente.

Habiéndose entendido pudieron relajarse, desarmar su abrazo y componer como les fue posible su maltratada vestimenta para emprender el regreso a la aldea. Él la acompañó un breve tramo, ya que tendría que seguir patrullando, maldiciendo una vez más por su cojera, que parecía haber empeorado. Ella lo notó pero, con picardía, se guardó sus observaciones al respecto. En cambio, mientras caminaban, le preguntó:

-¿Sabías que la sombra no puede retener al viento, Shikamaru?

El ninja la miró, extrañado. Cuando entendió el significado de sus palabras, se sonrió.

-Puede que el viento haya nacido para ser libre y para vagar sin destino ni atadura, pero la sombra siempre lo atraerá, porque lo calma –sentenció él.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi? –inquirió ella sonriendo de la misma forma, armonizando el paso con el vacilante andar del otro, demostrando sin querer su teoría.

-Creo que desde que me atrapaste, maldita sea –contestó él con flojera, llevándose una mano a la nuca.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_A partir de aquí los encuentros serán del tipo "relleno" XD Soy una fanática hereje y pecadora que sólo sigue el animé y no el manga, y cuando escribí este fic la serie iba por el asunto de Pain. Por eso de aquí en más inventé circunstancias que justifiquen sus cruces, sepan disculparme._

_En los próximos días subiré los tres capis restantes, no pude subir los siete juntitos y a la vez por una cuestión de tiempo. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Cuarto encuentro**

* * *

Avanzaban tratando de no hacer ruido. Habían decidido acercarse a pie para disminuir el riesgo de ser descubiertos antes de haber alcanzado el objetivo, un grupo de atracadores que tenían a maltraer a varias poblaciones cercanas a la Aldea de la Cascada. Según algunos aldeanos solían acampar en ese bosque, y la información resultó ser fidedigna.

A cierta distancia se advertía una fogata encendida con varios bultos alrededor y un par de centinelas de pie, aunque medio dormidos. "Punto a favor", pensó el joven líder del grupo asignado para la misión.

-No entiendo por qué nos dieron una misión tan tonta, Shikamaru –se quejó Naruto con fastidio, haciendo que sus compañeros se detuvieran en seco con la piel erizada por su falta de precaución.

-¡Shhhh! ¡Eres un torpe, Naruto! –le recriminó Sakura en susurros girando hacia él para taparle la boca con una mano, casi abofeteándolo-. ¡Dijimos en silencio!

-¡Sakura-chan! –intentó defenderse él, aunque casi no se le entendía nada debido a la violenta presión de la mano de la kunoichi, quien, indignada, se la restregaba sobre la boca haciéndole daño-. ¡No lo dije tan alto! ¡Sakur... mbmbm!

Shikamaru observaba la escena con gesto resignado mientras esperaba que terminasen de forcejear. Todavía distaban del objetivo, por lo cual su presencia no había sido detectada. La verdad era que en el fondo coincidía con Naruto, toda esa misión era un aburrimiento, pero necesitaban el dinero para seguir con la reconstrucción de la aldea. Ansiaba acabar con ello pronto y lo menos problemáticamente posible.

-Oigan, ustedes –dijo en voz baja-, ya, déjenlo para después o no terminaremos nunca.

Al final se impuso la prudencia y los chicos se calmaron. Antes de seguir avanzando, sin embargo, discutieron a media voz los pormenores de la situación.

-¿Se habrán dado cuenta? –consultó Sakura.

-Espero que no –respondió Shikamaru.

-Entonces sigamos –dijo Naruto-. No me gusta que estemos tan alejados de la aldea en estos momentos, ¡y la verdad es que tendría que estar entrenando!

-Todos tendríamos que estar haciendo cosas más importantes –repuso Sakura, ofuscada con su obstinación-, pero en la aldea cuentan con nosotros.

-No digo que no debamos ayudar, sólo digo que...

-¡Cállate, Naruto!

-¡Sakura-chan!

Y otra vez empezaron a discutir. Shikamaru, dándose por vencido, se sentó en el suelo, apoyó su cara en la mano y suspiró con fastidio. Pensó que no había nada más patético que un chico y una chica discutiendo por tonterías, sobre todo cuando el interés romántico de al menos uno de ellos resultaba evidente. Gracias al cielo él estaba a salvo de tan vergonzosos espectáculos.

Mientras los veía pelear, su mente comenzó a divagar. ¿Dónde estarían Choji e Ino? Cierto, ellos también tenían una misión que cumplir.

_-... ¡Pues deja de quejarte y pon de tu parte, pedazo de...!_

¿Y Sai? ¿Por qué no lo habían convocado a él? ¿Estaría en otra misión? ¿Y Temari? Con este pensamiento, un íntimo calor comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Maldito si sabía dónde estaba. No la veía desde hacía semanas, ya que sus retrasadas obligaciones en Suna la forzaron a regresar.

_-... ¡Ya Sakura chan, te arrugas cuando me insultas así...!_

Por tácito acuerdo, no se habían despedido. Una despedida era un final y ellos estaban muy lejos de querer terminar aquello que apenas había comenzado. Tampoco le contaron a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos, en qué nivel se hallaba su relación. Aunque, ¿tenían una relación?

Cada vez que pensaba en eso, cuando lo racionalizaba o lo analizaba, ninguna conclusión podía satisfacerlo, por más empeño que pusiese. Ninguna lógica veía él en una relación que se hallaba atravesada por tres días de distancia, por más afecto que hubiese entre los protagonistas. Y sin embargo, tampoco podía ser de otra manera. Para el caso, ni uno ni otro eran personas muy normales, por lo que tal vez de nada valdría esperar una relación precisamente _normal_.

Distraído con esas cavilaciones, no se percató del momento en que sus amigos dejaron de discutir. De pronto se encontró con que Naruto y Sakura lo miraban con interrogación aguardando a que se dignara a descender de las nubes, y se sintió avergonzado. Cuando por fin reaccionó decidieron continuar.

Iban agazapados entre el follaje. A unos diez metros del campamento se dividieron hasta trazar una especie de triángulo alrededor de los dormidos ladrones, no sin antes haber decidido cómo los capturarían: de a uno, y de la forma más silenciosa posible. Ya estaban ubicados en forma equidistante, aguardando la señal del chunin, cuando un terrible viento surgido de la nada los vapuleó a todos, ninjas y delincuentes, levantándolos por el aire como si fuesen plumas y haciéndolos caer violentamente contra el suelo.

-¡Aagh! –masculló Shikamaru, mientras se tocaba la cabeza a causa del dolor de la caída y trataba de ponerse de pie-. ¿Qué demonios?

De inmediato comenzaron a escucharse los quejidos de los sujetos que habían sido despertados tan cruelmente, quedando dispersos y magullados. Los tres ninjas consiguieron reponerse, no sin cierta dificultad, para poder averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Cuál no sería su asombro al ver a tres conocidas figuras paradas a corta distancia.

-¿Tú? –inquirió Shikamaru, incrédulo.

-¿Shikamaru? –articuló Temari, sorprendida. De pie entre Kankuro y Matsuri, la kunoichi sujetaba su extendido abanico volcado hacia un costado.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó Sakura, curándose los golpes con una mano.

-Pues... ¿en una misión? –respondió con sarcasmo Kankuro, aunque sin entender muy bien por qué estaban también ellos ahí.

-¿Una misión? –repitió Shikamaru- ¿Capturar a esos ladrones?

-Evidentemente –respondió Temari, tratando de superar la confusión y de contener las emociones que la embargaban al verlo de nuevo.

-Pero si es nuestra misión –dijo él, comenzando a notar lo problemático de la situación. Por dentro el corazón se le salía del pecho, feliz de verla otra vez, pero ahora tendría que dedicarse a aclarar la confusión.

-Te equivocas, es _nuestra_ misión –replicó ella. No habían viajado de tan lejos para que Konoha se lleve todo el crédito.

-A nosotros nos contrató la aldea de la Cascada –arguyó Shikamaru.

-Pues a nosotros también –aseguró ella, cerrando su abanico.

-A nosotros ya nos pagaron por la misión.

-¡A nosotros también! –insistió Temari, ya menos emocionada y más irritable.

-Pues menudo problema, ¿no crees? –concluyó Shikamaru con el mismo estado de ánimo de su bella interlocutora.

Ella puso los brazos en jarra; él los cruzó. Resoplando, el ninja le lanzó una furibunda mirada. Ofendida, la kunoichi lo observaba como si fuera a partirle la cara definitivamente.

-Ya, discutamos esto más tarde –intervino Kankuro, para apaciguar los ánimos.

-¡Cállate! –rugieron los dos, haciéndolo tambalear de la impresión.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, Sakura y Matsuri se habían encargado de atar a los ladrones uno por uno para evitar cualquier peligro de fuga. Sin embargo, los sujetos habían quedado tan maltrechos después de ese ataque que ninguno tenía fuerza para resistirse o escapar, por no decir que algunos todavía yacían inconcientes. Naruto conjeturó que serían muy hábiles para robar, pero su estado físico dejaba bastante que desear.

Terminada la tarea, se acercaron a los que seguían discutiendo. Sakura intentó atender los golpes de Shikamaru, aunque al percibir su irritación prefirió dejarlo para después.

-Es evidente que se trata de una confusión. ¡No entiendo por qué haces tanto alboroto por una tontería! –decía Shikamaru, maldiciendo por dentro.

-¿Tontería? –repuso Temari, dolida-. ¿Y cuándo se iban a decidir a atraparlos?

-Estábamos en eso cuando tú revoleaste tu abanico.

-Si no fuera por mí no hubieses podido.

-¡Tenía un plan!

-¿Cuál?

-¡No tengo ganas de explicártelo!

-¡Perezoso!

-¡Problemática!

-¡Vago!

-¡Terca!

Una gigantesca gota de sudor se dibujó en el grupo de ninjas que los observaban, no muy seguros a estas alturas de intervenir en la disputa. Sakura y Naruto tuvieron la impresión de haber vivido ya ese momento, mientras que Kankuro y Matsuri procuraban mantenerse a prudente distancia.

Distraídos en esos asuntos, ninguno de ellos pudo advertir que uno de los delincuentes había logrado zafarse y había comenzado a liberar al resto de sus compañeros.

-o-

-¿Están seguros de que no hay nada romántico entre ustedes? –inquirió de pronto Naruto apuntándolos con el dedo, haciendo gala de su falta de tacto.

Shikamaru y Temari enrojecieron hasta las raíces del cabello, pero no dijeron nada. En cambio, miraron amenazadoramente al inoportuno muchacho.

-Creo que mejor te callas, Naruto –le susurró Sakura al oído.

-¿Mm? Yo sólo decía –agregó él por lo bajo, cruzando las manos en la nuca.

-Sólo hay una manera de resolver esto –decidió Shikamaru, un poco más calmado.

-¿Cómo? –quiso saber Temari.

-Será molesto, pero tendremos que buscar al que nos haya contratado para preguntarle.

-Vaya, habló la Sabiduría.

-¡No empieces! –le advirtió él con el ceño fruncido.

Un ruido llamó la atención de todos. Alertas, escudriñaron en derredor hasta que por fin divisaron cómo los últimos ladrones que quedaban echaban a correr hacia lo profundo del bosque, tras el resto.

-Maldición –se quejó Shikamaru, al tiempo que se arrodillaba y unía sus manos. Por suerte había luna llena, facilitando que finas y ondulantes sombras se abrieran paso desde su cuerpo y se extendieran en dirección a los fugitivos.

-Lo que nos faltaba –dijo por lo bajo Kankuro, mientras ponía en funcionamiento a dos de sus marionetas y las manipulaba para alcanzar y atrapar a varios desesperados delincuentes.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! -exclamó Naruto, y un grupo de clones se lanzó con él y Sakura al bosque para ayudar en la persecución.

Mientras tanto, Temari y Matsuri avanzaron a través de las ramas para tomar la delantera y frenarles el paso, lo cual la jounin consiguió haciendo uso de su poderoso abanico. Los delincuentes no pudieron llegar muy lejos, pues aunque eran numerosos, ninguno era ninja y no pudieron evadirse de los diversos ninjutsus de sus perseguidores. Incluso algunos, resignados, se entregaron sin más.

Poco tiempo después, Shikamaru los paralizaba a todos con su sombra para que los demás pudieran volver a atarlos. Le parecía insólito haber llegado hasta esa ridícula situación.

-Por obstinarse con tonterías casi los perdemos –comentó.

-Tú no puedes resolver nada si yo no intervengo –aseguró Temari.

El otro hizo una desagradable mueca.

-Creo recordar que yo también te he salvado en ciertas ocasiones.

-Lo recuerdo –comentó ella con sarcasmo-, casi originas un cataclismo universal por realizar tal esfuerzo.

-¡Je! ¡Qué ingeniosa! –exclamó él con fastidio.

Naruto y Kankuro revisaban las ataduras sin perderse ni una palabra de la discusión. Sakura y Matsuri se sentaron a cierta distancia de la pareja, contemplándolos sin hacer ruido, absortas, como si de una apasionante telenovela se tratase.

-¡No te esfuerzas ni siquiera para comer!

-¡Y tú no te quitas ese abanico ni para ir al baño!

Los espectadores enrojecieron. Un murmullo recorrió el auditorio, pero los protagonistas no lo registraron.

-¡Te cansas hasta para discutir!

-¿Y tú no te agotas de ver plantitas?

-¡Insensible!

-¡Antipática!

-¡Insolente!

-¡Desquiciada!

Temari, indignada, juntó aire para una respuesta contundente, pero su hermano la cortó.

-Eh, chicos, ya los atamos a todos. Shikamaru, puedes deshacer el jutsu.

El joven se puso en pie de golpe y se tambaleó, pues había utilizado demasiado chakra. Temari lo miró de reojo, preocupada, pero Sakura enseguida lo asistió. De todos modos se hallaba muy enfadada todavía como para correr a su lado.

Un repentino susurrar de arbustos les hizo desviar la vista para encontrarse con un sujeto que apareció de la nada, sonriente.

-Buenas noches –saludó el individuo haciendo una profunda reverencia-. Soy el guardián provisorio de la Aldea de la Cascada y quien los contrató para atrapar a estos malhechores. Quiero que sepan que tanto mi gente como los habitantes de las villas vecinas estamos muy agradecidos por su trabajo –y volvió a inclinarse.

Los jóvenes lo miraron con una ceja levantada.

-Eh, disculpe, señor guardián –acotó Naruto-, tenemos un problema aquí y nos gustaría resolverlo pronto.

-Somos dos equipos de ninjas –explicó Shikamaru-: uno viene de Konoha y el otro viene de Suna. ¿Puede decirnos a cuál contrató en verdad?

Todos se acercaron más hacia el guardián, expectantes. Una gotita de sudor se dibujó en el rostro del mismo, que empezó a tartamudear.

-Bu-bueno, yo... nosotros... –El tipo tragó saliva-. Sa-sabíamos lo que había pasado en Konoha, y como no estábamos se-seguros de que pudiesen venir... bueno... c-contratamos también a la gente de Suna... jejeje. –Y al notar las muecas de disgusto de los ninjas, agregó con timidez-. ¿Acaso hicimos mal?

-o-

De regreso a sus respectivas aldeas, el grupo de seis ninjas caminaba en fila india con cansancio y apatía. El viaje sería largo, por lo que decidieron ir juntos todo lo que el trayecto les permitiera. Una vez que pusieron en prisión a los asaltantes y después de haberle explicado al guardián, con toda la amabilidad posible, que no debían contratar a veinte aldeas shinobis para una misión como ésa, se despidieron y emprendieron la marcha.

Los que iban más rezagados eran Shikamaru y Temari, ambos en obstinado silencio. Ella se convencía de que no le interesaba hablar con él, y a él le daba pereza hacer las paces. En el fondo, se lamentaba por no haber podido tocarla ni siquiera una vez.

Concentrados en sí mismos, no se dieron cuenta de que cada vez se quedaban más atrás con respecto a los otros. Cuando Temari lo advirtió, tuvo la excusa perfecta.

-Nos estamos retrasando porque caminas muy lento, flojo.

-Pues adelántate –repuso él, fingiendo indiferencia.

-No puedo hacerlo si te quedas atrás.

-...

-Veo que cada vez te cansas más rápido.

-...

-En otras circunstancias te esmerarías mucho más –comentó la joven sugestivamente-. Vamos, camina, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Shikamaru estaba completamente rojo, pero se alegró de recordar.

-Eres una molestia... y una jounin de cuidado.

Ese cumplido la embelesó, haciéndole sonreír. Cuidando que nadie los viera, aproximó el brazo hacia el suyo para rozarle la mano con los dedos. Él como respuesta los acarició y juguetearon durante un buen rato de ese modo sin dejar de caminar ni de mirar hacia el frente, animándose con ese simple contacto.

-Tú tampoco estuviste mal –concedió finalmente Temari.

El otro alzó una ceja, incrédulo por el halago, pero también sonrió. Se llevó la mano libre a la nuca, resignado.

-Eres terrible, maldición.

-Por eso te gusto.

-Tal vez.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Continúo con el proceso de edición y republicación del fic, en la presente ocasión terminaré de subir el resto de los capítulos._

_Ya saben que este encuentro es "rellenito", pero espero que igual les guste. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Quinto encuentro**

* * *

-Ya Temari, déjalo.

-¿Mm?

-Sé que no te gusta.

-Dije que quería hacerlo.

-Pero debes disfrutarlo, no padecerlo.

-Shikamaru, si dije que lo haré es porque lo haré.

-Como quieras.

-...

-...

-Me rindo, el único que lo disfruta eres tú.

Temari se sentó, resoplando. Flexionó las piernas, apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas y luego recostó su cabeza allí, mirando hacia su compañero. Shikamaru permanecía acostado sobre el césped, los brazos cruzados debajo de la cabeza, una pierna sobre la otra. No lograba entender cómo podía pasar él tanto tiempo inmóvil observando el cielo, ella ya se había hartado.

La bella kunoichi había llegado por la mañana. La accidentada misión que los reuniera la última vez no les había dejado espacio para la intimidad, por lo que llevaban mucho tiempo sin tocarse un pelo. Tenía la ilusión de que él, con su "mente brillante", trazara un plan para un reencuentro con todas las de la ley, pero Shikamaru, al verla, sólo le propuso que lo acompañara a la colina para observar el cielo hasta el atardecer. Y allí estaban, lo más campante él, fastidiada ella.

Como en la invitación venía la palabra "cielo" (no "nubes"), como la colina era la misma en la que se habían besado por segunda vez en sus vidas y como, siempre que lo veía, las mariposas del estómago se le subían al cerebro, Temari creyó que el chico le había leído los pensamientos y procuraba tener un poco de _acción_. Tarde recordó que dicho concepto le resultaba completamente ajeno. La propuesta era honesta, sin segundas intenciones.

-No puedo resistir tanto tiempo recostada sin hacer nada, Shikamaru. Juro que quisiera encontrar en las nubes el interés que tanto les tienes.

-No es difícil –explicó él perezosamente-, es el mismo que tú sientes por las plantas.

-Hum, puede ser –concedió ella con desgano. Llevó sus brazos hacia atrás para sostenerse y volvió a mirar el cielo, reflexiva-. Pero debe haber algo más que podamos hacer juntos, ¿no crees?

Él desvió sus ojos hacia ella.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Pues no lo sé... ¿Qué suelen hacer las parejas?

-No tengo idea –declaró el ninja, bostezando.

Temari se irritó. ¿Acaso se hacía el tonto? Era lo único que le faltaba. No estaba dispuesta a ahorrarle el trabajo y ser directa, quería que él tomara la iniciativa. Otras veces lo había hecho, incluso sin haberlo ella esperado, ¿por qué se mostraba tan parco ahora?

Shikamaru la observaba sin que ella lo notase, distraída con sus pensamientos. Sabía muy bien lo que la chica pretendía y él quería lo mismo, pero esta vez no tenía ganas de iniciar la acción. En el cielo había muchas nubes para ver aún.

-¿Ya no te gusto, Shikamaru? –preguntó repentinamente la joven.

-¿_Qué_? –exclamó él, sobresaltado, como si lo hubiesen despertado con una cachetada. "¿Habré exagerado con la indiferencia?".

-Seguramente no puedes con esto, debe ser problemático para ti tener una relación a la distancia –continuó Temari.

El chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Se sentó, mirándola con preocupación.

-Temari, yo...

-Quizás hayas conocido a alguien menos molesta –interrumpió ella.

"Menudo problema", se dijo Shikamaru, palideciendo, notando con inquietud que el gesto de la joven se tornaba inexpresivo, lejano.

-Tal vez hayas llegado a la conclusión de que no somos compatibles, que tenemos intereses encontrados.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Si esto seguía así había un 85 % de posibilidades de terminar desastrosamente su ya por demás problemática relación. Pero si se sinceraba y reconocía que no tomaba la iniciativa porque le daba pereza, aumentaba al 98 % el riesgo de que Temari por fin obtuviese su revancha.

-En definitiva –prosiguió ella- tú miras hacia el cielo, en cambio yo miro hacia la tierra.

Ahora Shikamaru enrojeció. Se sentía un tonto por haber fingido que no le importaba, cuando en verdad se moría por tocarla y por besarla.

-Yo los hago volar… tú los atrapas...

Un momento, ¿desde cuándo era tan ingeniosa? Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos. Oh, ¡la maldita mujer había estado jugando con él todo el tiempo, envolviéndolo!

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró a los ojos, desafiante. El pez había picado. El cielo estaba más oscuro, pero pudo distinguir perfectamente la irritación contenida en la mirada del chunin. "Mejor que se ofendan y no que se duerman", sentenció para sí misma.

-Me hiciste creer que te sentías mal por mi causa... no te lo perdonaré –le advirtió él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a llorar otra vez, niñito?

-Me las pagarás.

-Oblígame.

Como sordo no era, captó muy bien la invitación. Sintió su corazón acelerándose al verla ahí quieta, aguardándolo, escrutándolo hechiceramente, al tiempo que sus sentidos se disparaban. La endiablada mujer se saldría con la suya.

Estiró su brazo para alcanzar la nuca de la joven y acercó su cabeza hasta él. Ella se dejó de buena gana, orgullosa de su pequeña estrategia, dichosa por el resultado. Sin embargo, en lugar de besarla, la retuvo a milímetros de su rostro. Ambos se quedaron observando los labios del otro, expectantes, extasiándose con la agitación que crecía en cada uno.

-Shikamaru –musitó Temari.

-Ahora seré yo el que juegue –murmuró él, rozándole los labios.

Permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro, las caras frente a frente. Shikamaru se ayudó con su otra mano para sostener entre ambas el rostro de Temari y así tenerla a su merced. Atrapó el labio inferior de la chica con los dientes, mordiéndolo con suavidad. Cuando lo soltó, sacó la punta de la lengua para deslizarse sobre él despacio, desde una comisura hacia la otra, por el exterior primero y luego por su cara interna, degustándolo como si se tratara de un apetitoso dulce. Se sonrió interiormente al verla jadear.

Temari trató de atraparle la boca, pero él adivinó el movimiento y se alejó lo suficiente para quedar fuera de su alcance, apenas por unos milímetros.

-Eres malo –se quejó ella a media voz.

Sin hacerle caso, Shikamaru repitió la acción en el labio superior de la rendida kunoichi con la misma parsimonia, torturándola y torturándose, pero también disfrutándolo. Luego besó apenas una comisura, su lengua se deslizó hacia el mentón y subió hasta la otra, trazando un húmedo surco en la piel.

-Tú eres deliciosa –replicó, haciéndola estremecer.

Después la besó levemente. Cambió el ángulo y volvió a besarla, sin extenderse. Repitió el contacto buscando otra inclinación, como si estuviera tanteando, degustando, dejando que esta vez ella participe un poco correspondiendo al breve impacto de sus labios. Luego comenzó a acelerar sus intermitentes toques con roces más llenos, hasta que se fusionaron en un cálido y embriagador beso.

Temari lo invitaba a entrar, pero él necesitaba seguir saboreando esos suaves labios, imprevistamente laborioso, obrando como si quisiera devorarlos. Cuando ya no pudo más, el muchacho permitió que su lengua hiciera su voluntad dejando que se adentrara, ansiosa, en esa maravillosa calidez. Se deslizó dentro de su boca hambriento, necesitado, lujurioso. Al fin podía besarla con libertad, porque ella era suya, había sido hecha para él.

Con sus bocas completamente unidas y sus lenguas enlazadas en un arrebatador combate, se dejaron caer sobre la hierba, quedando ella debajo. Dispuestos a revivir aquellos lejanos encuentros, dejándose llevar por los ardorosos impulsos que les recorrían el cuerpo, permitieron que sus manos también tomaran posesión, entre suspiros urgentes.

Temari le acarició la espalda, se aferró a sus hombros, recorrió la línea de sus brazos... Se sentía dichosa de estar así con él y trataba de transmitírselo en cada gesto, en cada presión de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, en el ininterrumpido juego de sus bocas. Sólo con él se sentía completa.

Shikamaru estaba decidido a llegar lejos, necesitaba saciar su alma con la pasión de la única mujer que lo ponía de cabeza. Su mano se cerró sobre uno de sus generosos senos para amasarlo con insistencia, arrancándole a ella un gemido de satisfacción. Luego acarició su vientre, su cadera, y volvió a posarse sobre su pecho, donde continuó con el vehemente masaje, mientras la besaba con denodado entusiasmo.

En este punto, el joven advirtió que cierta parte de su anatomía se apretaba dolorosamente contra sus pantalones demandando atención, por lo que, con inimaginable osadía, atrapó una de las manos de su pareja y la guió con resolución hacia el palpitante centro de su ser. Temari no lo impidió, porque creyó con felicidad que sus tan postergados deseos al fin se realizarían. Cuando su predispuesta mano rozaba donde él quería, una voz resonó a lo lejos.

-¡Shikamaru!

Ella abrió los ojos con espanto y se detuvo en el acto, cortando el beso de forma abrupta.

-¿Qué pasa? –exclamó el chunin, que se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Acaso no oyes?

-¿Oír qué cosa? Yo no he oído nada –afirmó, y volvió a capturar los apetecibles labios de la joven.

Sin embargo, al instante volvió a escucharse aquel inoportuno llamado, por lo que tuvieron que interrumpirse de nuevo. Esta vez no pudo hacerse el tonto, alguien más lo requería con creciente insistencia. Masculló una maldición, mientras dejaba que Temari se liberara de su abrazo.

-Te están llamando, Shikamaru, demonios –bufó ella con incontenible irritación.

-o-

Los amigos son un gran pilar en la vida, ¿quién podría negarlo? Sin ellos nuestra existencia sería más solitaria, no tendríamos a quién confiarle nuestras dudas, con quién compartir nuestras alegrías o con quién llorar nuestras penas. En las aldeas shinobis, el sentido de la amistad y el compañerismo son especialmente cultivados desde la más tierna edad, ya que también constituyen un valor esencial para la supervivencia. Pero a veces los amigos no aparecen en el momento más apropiado.

-Kakashi-sensei me envió a buscarte porque tenemos una misión –explicaba Chouji sin detener su cotidiana ingesta de frituras-. ¿Qué hacías aquí tan lejos, y con Temari?

Los aludidos no pudieron evitar enrojecer, lo cual llamó más la atención del ninja.

-La invité para contemplar el atardecer –contestó Shikamaru sin lograr contener del todo su nerviosismo. Fue muy frustrante haber sido interrumpido de esa manera, aunque no podría culpar a su mejor amigo por ello.

-¿Qué? ¿El atardecer? ¿No te parece cursi hacer eso con una chica? –indagó Chouji entre bocado y bocado, desconcertado por esa extraña conducta. Shikamaru nunca jamás en la vida había involucrado a una mujer en sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-Sí, es muy cursi –admitió él, encontrando una decorosa vía de escape-, por eso ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? –repuso Temari, distraída-. Oh sí, ya nos íbamos –secundó. "Maldita misión, malditas frituras y malditas nubes", farfulló para sus adentros

Chouji los observaba, gruñía y masticaba. El asunto no le cerraba para nada pero lo dejó pasar, porque ya se había demorado bastante buscándolo y los estaban esperando.

Sin agregar mucho más, los tres emprendieron el descenso de la colina para regresar a la aldea. Chouji iba unos pasos más adelante, por lo cual los otros dos pudieron intercambiar algunas palabras a media voz.

-Otra misión, qué aburrido –fue el comentario de Shikamaru.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir? –preguntó Temari, arqueando una ceja.

El muchacho suspiró, agobiado por lo que vendría y por lo que dejaba sin concretar.

-La próxima jugaremos shogi en mi cuarto, bajo llave.

Temari lo miró, asombrada. Shikamaru era realmente desconcertante: por momentos no accionaba ni siquiera para arrojar un papel al cesto (o para iniciar una sesión amorosa por sí mismo, sin chicanas), y otras veces demostraba una iniciativa tal que a los demás sólo les restaba seguirlo. Era un tipo raro, aunque debió admitir que esa paradójica personalidad era quizá lo que más le atraía de él.

-Como te parezca –respondió, sonriente.

-Y no creas que me olvidaré de lo que me has hecho hoy –le advirtió él-. Me las pagarás... y con intereses.

Ella se regocijó ante tal perspectiva.

-Tal vez sea mucho trabajo para ti –ironizó.

-Sí, será problemático –repuso perezosamente el chunin, llevándose una mano a la nuca-. Tendré que pensarlo.

-Sin esfuerzo no hay recompensa, Shikamaru.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Este penúltimo encuentro en realidad sería el último, sólo que está dividido en dos partes. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Sexto encuentro. **

**-Parte I-**

* * *

Observó las primeras casas de la aldea y suspiró con desaliento. Se arrepintió en el acto de haber rechazado el guía que le habían ofrecido en la entrada, el lugar era prácticamente un laberinto.

-Qué pereza –dijo por lo bajo Shikamaru, y comenzó a caminar con desgano.

Suna era tal cual se la habían descrito, salvo que a él no le caía tan mal la monotonía del paisaje. Si le daban un asiento en los acantilados que la rodeaban, estaría más que dispuesto a pasar algunas horas contemplándola, porque la monotonía visual siempre lograba captar su atención. Sin embargo, había viajado hasta allí buscando otro tipo de panorama.

El mensaje que llevaba no era urgente, pero contenía información que debía ser entregada en persona y requería de una respuesta. Él se ofreció desde el primer momento para hacer de recadero al saber que el destino era Suna, y se ruborizó al recordar la forma como casi se delata frente a sus compañeros al mostrar un inusitado interés por encargarse del asunto. Lo habían observado con tal estupor… Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos molestos recuerdos.

De pronto, lo acometió la problemática sensación de haberse perdido. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a un aldeano para asesorarse sobre la dirección correcta, cuando divisó a lo lejos lo que claramente era el edificio del Kazekage. Entonces su cerebro capturó el desafío, calculó a vuelo de pájaro qué pasajes lo conducirían más rápido hasta allí y reinició la marcha sin más vacilaciones.

Al poco rato de transitar por el último trecho que lo separaba del edificio, una inusitada circunstancia lo detuvo en seco. Una sorprendente escena se desarrollaba a escasos metros de él, una que lo dejó patitieso: Temari estaba conversando _muy_ animadamente con cierto ninja, nada menos que otro chunin, con un nivel de confianza que lo estremeció. Y lo más perturbador: ella le sonreía abiertamente y con naturalidad.

Shikamaru tragó saliva, contrariado. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué hablaban con tanto entusiasmo? ¿Desde cuándo ella sonreía de esa manera? ¿Cuántas veces le había sonreído así también a él? Empezó a rememorar contando con los dedos y descubrió, consternado, que bastaban los de una sola mano.

Apretó los dientes, irritado, y ahogó una maldición. Una vena palpitaba dolorosamente en su sien, marcando el pulso de su enfado. "¿Quién demonios es ese payaso?", se preguntó sin decidirse a avanzar.

Por si fuera poco, en ese preciso momento el atrevido chunin acercaba una mano al rostro de Temari para apartar de su frente algunos de sus cabellos. A Shikamaru la cabeza le dio vueltas. Estaba paralizado, furioso y una segunda vena se dibujó en su frente, palpitando hasta la exasperación.

Tuvo que tomarse algunos segundos para tratar de recomponerse. "Tranquilo", se decía, "la calma es tu amiga. ¿Pero por qué todo tiene que ser siempre tan problemático con ella?" Finalmente suspiró, desalentado. Sólo cuando se sintió un poco más seguro se decidió a encararse con la dicharachera pareja.

Temari sintió pasos pesados acercándose y giró la cabeza, extrañada. Al instante la sonrisa se le esfumó de la cara, porque la descolocó encontrarse de lleno con los ojos del único chico que tenía la facultad de cortarle la respiración.

-Shikamaru –murmuró pasmada. Se le quedó mirando con asombro, sin poder reaccionar. Le resultó difícil digerir la sorpresa de verlo en su propio hogar, le pareció inesperado, casi inverosímil. No atinaba a sobreponerse, hasta que de pronto se fijó en que traía el ceño contraído-. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, observándolo con interés.

-Estoy bien –respondió él de mala gana, aunque Temari percibió perfectamente la falta de calidez en sus palabras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que vendrías –dijo ella con tono casual tratando de entender por qué parecía tan disgustado.

-Vine a traer un mensaje para el Kazekage –explicó él con sequedad-. ¿Acaso debería haberte avisado? –inquirió luego, observando al otro chunin como si quisiera fulminarlo.

Al advertir esa mirada, el misterio se reveló claro como el agua ante los ojos de la astuta kunoichi. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

-Claro que no, tonto –le dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo-. Es sólo que me sorprendiste. Déjame presentarte a Yutaro, la nueva incorporación de mi equipo. Yutaro, él es Nara Shikamaru, chunin de Konoha y un viejo amigo mío.

El joven Yutaro lo saludó alegremente. Parecía exudar simpatía por cada uno de sus malditos poros, pensó el celoso ninja, que le correspondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza como si apenas se dignara a reconocer su existencia. Eso a Temari le divirtió, pero también la incomodó un poco.

-Shikamaru no es muy conversador, tendrás que disculparlo, Yutaro.

-No necesito que des excusas por mí –dijo él, mirándola ceñudamente.

-Parece que el viaje fue muy agotador para ti, no me sorprende –repuso ella, sin hacerle caso-. Si nos permites, Yutaro, más tarde continuaremos con lo nuestro –y acentuó adrede cada palabra del enunciado-. Ahora tendré que ocuparme de las visitas.

El otro sonrió, alcanzando a entrever que había mucho más que una simple amistad entre su superior y ese huraño chunin de Konoha. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, saludó con la mano y se alejó, dejándolos solos. Temari se volvió hacia el recién llegado.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó, simulando la risa con una tos.

-¿Tendría que haberlo? –repuso él, observándola con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Por qué le había sonreído tanto a ese idiota y con él se comportaba tan seria?

-Actúas muy extraño, Shikamaru.

-Me preguntaba por qué te reías tanto con ese tipo –se aventuró a decir el aludido por fin.

-Es un muchacho muy simpático.

-¿Y por qué hablaban con tanta confianza?

-Cosas del trabajo.

-¿Cosas del tra...? –Aquí el chico ya no se aguantó y lanzó una indignada exclamación-. ¿Del _trabajo_, dices? ¿Sonreírle todo el tiempo son cosas del trabajo? ¿Dejar que el idiota te toque? ¿"Continuar con lo nuestro"?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¿Quién está celoso? –exclamó él, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

Temari no pudo más y soltó la risa, provocando que la indignación del chunin fuera en aumento. Si fuesen una pareja normal, quizá hubiese debido enojarse y mandarlo a volar con el abanico por montarle una escena de celos tan absurda, no obstante, con tan pocas oportunidades para verse, entendía perfectamente la irritación del joven. ¿O debería decir la _desesperación_? Viéndolo así de celoso y perturbado, lo quiso todavía más.

A fin de cuentas no sólo los unía el amor, sino también la fe.

-Me alegro de verte, Shikamaru –le dijo simplemente mientras lo abrazaba en plena calle, sin cuidarse de las posibles miradas indiscretas. Se aferró a su cuello con firmeza, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía al tenerlo de nuevo consigo.

-Te-Temari –balbuceó él, confuso por esa espontaneidad.

Entonces el encono se evaporó en el aire. Shikamaru sintió que todo el enojo acumulado se iba haciendo pedacitos y se dispersaba con la suave brisa que sopló en torno a ellos. Al segundo siguiente la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-o-

El mensaje fue entregado. Gaara necesitaría tiempo para redactar la respuesta, por lo que Temari se encargó en persona de entretener al mensajero mientras aguardaba. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarlo a recorrer la aldea para que la conociera mejor.

Durante algunas horas el paseo resultó muy instructivo y agradable, ameno e interesante, pero Shikamaru aún no había descansado del viaje y pronto se sintió cansado. Además tenía hambre y necesitaba una ducha, por lo que la joven lo condujo a su propia casa para que pudiese asearse y reposar.

La vivienda era simple pero amplia, contando con varias estancias. Para ser el hogar de una mujer al chunin le pareció bastante despojado, carente de muebles y de ornamentos más allá de los indispensables para la vida cotidiana. El único detalle que revelaba la personalidad de su dueña era una serie de macetas con diversas plantas que se amontonaban junto al ventanal. Al verlas, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír.

-El cuarto de baño está por aquí –indicó Temari llevándolo de la mano hacia una de las habitaciones-. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, aunque no mucho –explicó, mientras llenaba la tina con agua-. Calcula que ya está anocheciendo y que seguramente mañana por la mañana debas partir –aquí su voz flaqueó, pero siguió con su tarea sin mirarlo.

Shikamaru la observaba en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos, sintiéndose algo incómodo, en parte contento y en parte perturbado. Pensaba que, estando así, casi parecían una pareja normal.

-Iré por unas toallas –anunció la chica mientras salía del cuarto. Al rato regresó con ellas y las acomodó en un estante. Cuando terminó de prepararle todo, se volvió hacia él con los brazos en jarra-. ¿Crees que necesitarás alguna otra cosa?

Un repentino brillo asomó en los oscuros ojos del ninja, un brillo que a Temari le pareció sospechoso. Tarde cayó en la cuenta de que la pregunta había sido demasiado sugerente, entonces enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello.

Claro que él no se encontraba mejor que ella en esa situación, pero tenía muy en claro lo que quería. Para eso había venido, para tener una nueva oportunidad con la chica que lo traía de cabeza, para verla y sentirla durante el tiempo que se pudiese. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al preguntarse qué cosas no haría por Temari.

Sólo un paso tuvo que dar para acercársele, y su pulso se aceleró. Recordó la última vez que se vieron, cuando le había prometido que se vengaría de su juego de seducción, por lo que no iba a mover un dedo más aunque se estuviese muriendo por dentro. Sólo la miró y esperó su reacción.

Temari también recordó y entendió perfectamente cuál era su intención: quería que ella tomara la iniciativa, porque de esas tontas bravatas también estaba hecha su relación. "Muy bien, niño del cerebro mágico", pensó con resolución, "yo no soy ninguna perezosa".

Comenzó por posar las manos sobre el pecho del expectante ninja durante un momento, como si meditara. Lo primero que notó fue el enérgico ritmo de sus latidos, cosa que la subyugó. Es imposible medir la magnitud de los efectos que generamos sobre la persona que amamos y nos ama, pero ese simple indicio siempre resultará más que revelador, y a Temari la emocionó.

Motivada por ese descubrimiento, fue hasta el cierre del chaleco y lo bajó. Se lo quitó, dejó que cayera en el suelo y a continuación sujetó el borde de otra prenda para sacársela también. Lo desvistió sin apuros, como si fuese una ceremonia habitual entre ellos, sin serlo en realidad. Era casi tan íntimo como besarse. Por último le quitó la musculosa, obteniendo por fin la visión de su torso desnudo.

Ante semejante panorama ella no pudo menos que deleitarse la vista y el tacto, deslizando apenas los dedos por el contorno de su incipiente musculatura, percibiendo que su respiración se hacía más pesada. Era tal cual lo recordaba, sólo que ahora lo veía desnudo por primera vez. Él no tenía un cuerpo escultural ni fornido, nunca entrenaba y nunca lo haría, lo conocía bien, pero no era eso lo que ella buscaba. Le encantaba así, con su pecho moreno, liso, bien formado, masculino. Era imposible dejar de acariciarlo. Le dio un beso en la base del cuello y otro donde estaba el corazón.

Sobrecogido, Shikamaru también necesitó besarla. Se posó de lleno en su boca, que lo recibió de buena gana. Durante unos instantes se mordieron los labios, regocijándose con ese maravilloso contacto, abrazándolo ella por debajo de los brazos para aferrarse a su espalda, él cerrando el abrazo en torno a su cintura, anulando la distancia. Después la creciente embriaguez los instó a ir por más, dejando que sus ansiosas lenguas se exploraran con apetito, haciendo que el beso se volviese más húmedo y apasionado. Suspiraron y gimieron a la vez, dichosos de volver a experimentar ese ardiente cosquilleo que les corría por el cuerpo cada vez que sus labios se tocaban.

Temari acarició con parsimonia la piel desnuda de la espalda del joven como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle, cada irregularidad, cada región de ese nuevo territorio. Después fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta posarse sobre su trasero, donde cerró sus manos a modo de retrasada devolución de favores. Él intentó hacer lo mismo, pero una inesperada maniobra de la kunoichi lo paralizó. Después de presionar brevemente sobre esa firme superficie recién descubierta, Temari dirigió sus resueltas manos hacia la parte delantera. Un gemido escapó de los labios del fascinado ninja al sentir la audaz caricia.

-Temari –balbuceó, pero no pudo agregar más porque ella volvió a atrapar su boca con autoridad. Parecía que no estaba dispuesta ni siquiera a dejarlo respirar.

Su mano se cerró con posesividad sobre la tela del pantalón, masajeándolo con habilidad. Shikamaru experimentaba una continua descarga eléctrica circulando por sus venas y socavando su autodominio. Ahora él la abrazaba por los hombros tratando de estrecharla más contra sí, profundizaba la invasión de la lengua en su boca, expresándole de ese modo cuán delicioso era sentirla.

Ella dejó de acariciarlo sólo para bajar su cremallera y empujar la prenda hacia abajo. Aquí no les quedó más remedio que desprenderse para que él pudiera quitarse el calzado y ayudarla en la tarea. Luego volvieron a besarse con renovada pasión, pero esta vez Temari fue llevándolo poco a poco hasta la tina, obligándolo a meterse. Cuando lo tuvo allí, se soltó suavemente de su beso y de su abrazo. Pareció que se le ocurría algo. Mirándolo seductoramente a los ojos, llevándose las manos a la espalda, fue retrocediendo hasta la puerta, donde se apoyó. Su lujuriosa mirada paseó por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Eres hermoso –le dijo.

-¿Entonces? –indagó él, ansioso, ruborizado, y muy excitado.

Ella le sonrió de forma sugestiva, pero en sus ojos brillaba una chispa desafiante.

-¿Recuerdas hace años, cuando nos ayudaron a rescatar a Matsuri?

-¿_Qué_? –preguntó él, contrariado.

-La vez que te apareciste en medio de mi pelea con aquella ninja de la aldea Takumi.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, tratando de entender a qué se refería. ¿Acaso bromeaba? No conseguía conciliar ese insólito diálogo con lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

-Temari, no creo que...

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije después de haberla vencido entre los dos? –lo interrumpió ella.

El otro hizo una mueca.

-No sé a qué te refieres –dijo con despecho-. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y…?

-Cuando lo recuerdes, Shikamaru –prometió ella mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba del cuarto-. Sólo cuando lo recuerdes.

-¡Temari! –intentó el muchacho, pero ella ya se había ido.

El perplejo chunin se quedó mirando desorbitadamente la puerta, parado en la tina, solo, desnudo y frustrado. Sin lograr recomponerse, se detuvo a observar aquella forma erguida que palpitaba por debajo de su cintura.

-Qué problemático –masculló.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Tal y como lo prometí, esta es la segunda parte del último encuentro que he imaginado allá por el 2011 para este hermoso pairing. Hace tiempo que ya no escribo sobre ellos, por eso ha sido un placer releer y mejorar un poco esta historia._

_Agradezco a todos los lectores que se siguen sumando a lo largo del tiempo y a aquellos anónimos que han dejado sus comentarios y que no puedo responder personalmente, pero que siempre leo con cariño y agradecimiento. Los que comenten con cuenta, sepan que les responderé._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Sexto encuentro. **

**-Parte II-**

* * *

Y pensar que siempre había soñado con tener una vida tranquila, casarse con una mujer común y pasar el tiempo observando las nubes. Pero se había enamorado de la mujer más problemática de la tierra.

Shikamaru estaba sentado a lo indio en la cama de un cuarto que supuso para él, porque allí Temari había dejado sus cosas. Vestido con una simple remera negra y un pantalón igual al de siempre, la única muda que se había llevado, permanecía solo, meditando. Ella había salido por comida sin hacer el menor comentario con respecto a lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño, lo cual aumentó su fastidio. "La muy descarada", pensó.

Parecía que la chica había tenido un nuevo brote de sentimentalismo, o al menos ésa era la explicación más plausible. Como en las novelas de caballería, su hermosa dama lo ponía a prueba antes de aceptar entregarse a él. "¿Acaso no hemos hecho el amor antes?", pensó con irritación. "¿Y no decía que no le gustaban los caballeros?"

Shikamaru intentó serenarse. En definitiva sólo le había hecho una pregunta, una simple y sencilla pregunta, nada más. Todo lo que tenía que hacer entonces era recordar. Tratándose de Temari podría haber sido peor. Estaba jugando, lo provocaba, pero esta vez él no se rendiría fácilmente. Ya lo había hecho una vez, y vean las consecuencias.

Suspiró con resignación. Decidido a cumplir con esa inopinada misión, unió las puntas de los dedos de sus manos, inclinó levemente la cabeza, cerró los ojos y el mecanismo echó a rodar. Siempre tuvo que trazar estrategias para enfrentarse con diversos rivales, en cambio ahora tendría que remontar la cadena de los hechos, recapitular. Se habían dicho tantas cosas a lo largo del tiempo...

Antes del secuestro de Matsuri se habían cruzado en dos ocasiones fundamentales: durante los exámenes chunin, cuando se conocieron, y durante la búsqueda de Sasuke.

La primera vez que se fijó en ella con interés fue en la pelea contra Tenten. De inmediato notó que era una gran estratega, que ganaría el combate. Luego llegaron las accidentadas rondas finales. Él ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear, actitud que el público recompensó lanzándole todo tipo de objetos contundentes. A fin de cuentas su participación se debía pura y exclusivamente a la insistencia de Asuma, que quién sabe qué diablos había visto en él. Si no fuera por eso, no la hubiera conocido. "Asuma, viejo, apúntate un tanto".

Ya en ese entonces, siendo un niño, le pareció una mujer terca, un hueso duro de roer. Luchar contra ella fue difícil, él estaba traumado por tener que pelear siempre con mujeres, pero no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarla. Quedarse sin chakra fue la excusa perfecta para darse por vencido. Sin embargo, para su contrariedad, poco después lo premiaron con el grado de chunin. "Una lógica bastante singular", masculló.

Luego fue la partida de Sasuke y de nuevo tuvo la desgracia de enfrentarse a una mujer, la tal Tayuya, a quien prefería olvidar. Eso sí que fue problemático. Temari llegó a tiempo para socorrerlo, riñeron porque no le gustaba contar con el auxilio de una chica y luego riñeron porque él se sensibilizó con los resultados de la misión, la primera que dirigió. Y ella lo vio llorar. "Vaya forma de impresionarla".

La siguiente vez que se encontraron fue por el secuestro de Matsuri. Temari estaba en las últimas con esa ninja de la aldea Takumi, hasta que él pudo alcanzarla e intervenir. "¿Me había recibido con una luminosa sonrisa, como aquéllas que le hacía al tal Yutaro? Claro que no, ¿cómo podría?", pensó con ironía. Aun así, trabajando juntos, vencieron. Entre los sarcasmos, burlas y provocaciones habituales, ¿qué le había dicho ella al final?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos. Enrojeció, sorprendido.

-o-

La noche se había cerrado sobre Suna. De regreso a casa, Temari masticaba con desgano una castaña. ¿Por qué había actuado así con él? ¿Qué pretendía? En realidad, tendría que estar agradecida por esta nueva oportunidad, Shikamaru había recorrido los tres días de marcha que los separaban sólo para verla, más que para otra cosa. No solía hacer ese tipo de esfuerzo, a menos que el objetivo le interesase.

Ella también se sentía frustrada, no había sido fácil separarse e irse del baño cuando se encontraba tan excitada como él. De nuevo la había traicionado un inoportuno costado sensible, porque necesitaba escuchar al menos una razón que explique por qué continuaban intentando entretejer sus existencias aun cuando el tiempo y la geografía se empeñaban en mantenerlos separados.

"¿Qué le dije al terminar esa batalla? Bah, ¡qué desafío más tonto!", se reprochó. Sin embargo, se asombró al pensar cómo una frase meramente circunstancial de alguna manera había sellado sus destinos. ¿Él la recordaría?

De todos modos qué importaba, ella no era ninguna debilucha, podía hacerse cargo de las consecuencias si él se enojaba. También podía reparar los daños. Antes de que se marchara, lo acorralaría, lo besaría y se lo llevaría a la cama, kunai en mano si fuese necesario.

Al llegar a su casa se detuvo unos momentos en el umbral, indecisa. En una mano llevaba la comida y en la otra el paquete de castañas. Se dio ánimos, respiró hondo y entró.

Una vez adentro se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejó las bolsas en cualquier parte y se giró para ir a buscarlo a su habitación, pero él ya estaba parado en el vano de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, observándola con atención. No supo por qué, pero le recordó la mirada de aquel niño vago que había enfrentado en las rondas finales, sólo que esta vez no parecía que fuera a rendirse.

Su corazón bailaba, siempre era así cuando lo veía, porque para ellos verse constituía en sí mismo un regalo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la joven.

-Fue problemático –declaró él.

-Ya veo.

-Tuve que repasar algunas situaciones.

-Habrá sido agotador.

-Lo fue –dijo él suspirando, llevándose una mano a la nuca-. Hemos reñido bastante.

-Tenemos un carácter muy particular, difícil de compatibilizar.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

-Puede que tengas razón –admitió Temari, mirándolo a los ojos. Le gustó verse reflejada en ellos, era como si formara parte de él. De repente hacía mucho calor.

Durante un lapso de tiempo que ninguno de los dos pudo medir permanecieron retraídos, en silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Hasta que Shikamaru encontró su voz.

-En fin, con respecto a tu pregun... –Temari se abalanzó sobre el chunin y le cerró la boca con un beso. Sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello, lo atraían con fuerza hacia ella, lo apretaban, buscando sentir sobre sí cada línea de su cuerpo… y retenerlo.

Shikamaru la aceptó, sorprendido, regocijado y bastante desconcertado, abrazándola por la cintura en cuanto fue capaz de reaccionar, encerrándola contra la pared más próxima. Su respiración se volvió agitada, lo mismo que ella. Que lo aspen si entendía a las mujeres.

Lo besó con una sed abrasadora. Sentía su lengua demandando, exigiendo, deleitándolo con su sabia exploración, elevando peligrosamente su temperatura corporal. Sí, esta mujer era la más problemática de todas, ¡quién la entendía!, pero le encantaba.

Se encaminaron, besándose y tropezando con cualquier cosa, hacia el primer dormitorio que encontraron, que era el de ella. Una vez situados al lado de la cama se desprendieron, tratando de calmarse.

-Shikamaru, hoy tenemos que hacerlo bien –pidió Temari, agitada y muy ruborizada.

-¿Acaso hay _una forma_ de hacerlo bien? –preguntó el joven, en el mismo estado que ella.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-No, no tengo la menor idea –reconoció él-. De todos modos qué importa. Disculpa pero ahora es mi turno de desvestirte.

La besó. Fue tierno y breve porque quería concentrarse en su anhelada tarea, ignorando que era precisamente eso a lo que Temari se refería. Al ninja le parecía injusto que ella se haya dado el gusto de verlo desnudo y que a él se lo privara de tal espectáculo, por lo que, algo nervioso y emocionado, empezó a desquitarse.

Lo primero que hizo fue retirar metódicamente la cinta roja que envolvía su cintura. A partir de allí, con sólo empujar los límites de su kimono obtendría lo que quería. La miró a los ojos y lo que vio lo alentó, porque reconoció en ellos su propia ansiedad.

Temari lo esperaba, casi sin aliento. Le costaba un poco permanecer quieta y dejarse hacer, pero se mantenía firme en su postura de realizar las cosas bien. Vio que él dirigió sus manos hacia su ropa, sintió un beso en el cuello y luego la prenda deslizándose.

Shikamaru la recostó sobre la cama, en silencio, impresionado por su belleza. Después le quitó el calzado, las medias y se colocó sobre ella, sosteniéndose con los brazos para no molestarla con su peso. Volvió a besarla en la boca con mayor deseo, con urgencia.

Cortó el beso para quitarse la remera, se inclinó de nuevo y recorrió su cuello con sus hambrientos labios, lamiendo por momentos, o mordiendo, imprimiéndole su pasión en la piel. Después bajó besando la línea central de su pecho, mientras que su mano describía apremiantes caricias sobre uno de esos senos que tanto lo enloquecían. El chico advirtió que aún llevaba puesto el sostén, lo cual entorpecía el disfrute completo de tan seductores atributos. Sin demorarse más, lo desabrochó y se lo quitó.

Todo lo que pudo registrar Temari en ese momento fue la boca del chico en su piel, lamiendo sin ningún recato cada centímetro de sus senos desnudos. Y cuando atrapó uno de sus pezones, succionándolo, una electrizante sensación disparó por sus venas, arrancándole gemidos. Shikamaru no pudo menos que sentirse complacido al escuchar esos estimulantes sonidos, incitándolo a profundizar en su labor. La sostenía por la cintura porque ella se arqueaba tratando de obtener más, y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo, desviando sus atenciones hacia el seno descuidado. No importaba lo que le hiciera, cada uno de sus avances la encendía, fuese sutil o ardientemente intencionado.

La sensualidad, la ternura y la pasión construyen la intimidad de una pareja. Difícil era para estos adolescentes sustraerse de la delicia y del asombro, asimilando las sensaciones propias y aprendiendo las generadas en el otro. Si bien ya habían hecho el amor, en aquella otra oportunidad obedecían a un irreprimible impulso inaugural, era apenas el despertar de la necesidad de unirse. Ahora por primera vez estaban dispuestos a entregarse.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho, Shikamaru extendió el húmedo recorrido de besos hasta su vientre donde se entretuvo por breves instantes, ansioso por llegar al centro más sensible de su ser. Anunció sus intenciones con una caricia que la hizo estremecer.

-Shikamaru –susurró Temari, y había ruego en su voz.

-Lo siento, pero tendré que quitarte esto –dijo él, tomando de un extremo la última prenda que conservaba la muchacha.

-Entiendo –dijo ella a media voz, tragando saliva-, trata de no romperla esta vez.

-Lo intentaré –repuso él en un apagado murmullo, a la vez que le levantaba las piernas para deslizar por ellas esa molesta ropa interior.

La visión de esa hermosa mujer totalmente desnuda lo cautivó. Ella se ruborizó al verse expuesta así, pero él la obligaría a disfrutar. Empezó por acariciar uno de sus blancos y suaves muslos, luego posó sus labios allí y cubrió con besos el trayecto hasta su intimidad. Temari gimió ruidosamente al sentir su lengua en ese lugar. Era una sensación demasiado intensa, nueva, ardiente. No podía controlar su cuerpo, que se retorcía e iba más hacia él, aceptándolo y requiriéndolo.

-Shikamaru –repitió con voz apagada, porque el placer la embargaba y la enceguecía. Sólo pudo posar una temblorosa mano sobre su cabeza para incitarlo a permanecer.

Al notar cuánto le gustaba, Shikamaru profundizó la acción. La sujetaba de sus caderas y se adentraba más en ella, extasiándose con su lloriqueo, con su entrega. Ya podía sentir la firmeza que su propio sexo adquiría, reclamando lo que era suyo. Succionó por última vez, se retiró de su interior con suavidad y reinició el camino de vuelta hasta su boca, donde la besó con renovada pasión.

-Temari, te necesito –susurró ansiosamente sobre sus labios.

La joven entendió. Se sentó para ayudarlo a quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior. Al volver a verlo desnudo, tan hermoso y sensual, su deseo se incrementó y necesitó realizar su propia exploración. Lo recostó sobre la cama y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, tratando de no rozarse demasiado con su erección. Quería besarlo un poco más mientras pudiera resistir.

Lo besó en el cuello, se deslizó hacia su atractivo pecho, continuó por su vientre y volvió hacia arriba, para lamerlo y morderlo con devoción en cada línea y detalle de su torso, que tanto le gustaba. Notó su respiración agitada y tuvo la audacia de dirigir una de sus manos hasta su palpitante miembro, donde se cerró. Shikamaru gimió.

-Temari –balbuceó-, no cr-creo que sea b-buena idea.

Ella supo a qué se refería, pero aun así se sentó derecha, sin soltarlo, y lo miró a los ojos mientras lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, lentamente. Se sentía poderosa teniéndolo entre sus manos, reconociendo su textura, torturándolo. Le encantaba oír los eventuales gruñidos de su chico, mirándola como si de ella dependiera su vida. Cuando la misma Temari no pudo soportarlo más, se acomodó mejor sobre su sexo y se dejó caer con suavidad, hasta sentirlo dentro de sí por completo.

Un apagado quejido escapó de sus labios cuando por fin sus cuerpos y sus almas obtenían lo que tanto tiempo habían deseado. Durante unos segundos se sostuvieron la mirada, redescubriendo ese doloroso placer. Era increíble volver a estar juntos como amantes, adueñarse y pertenecerse. Temari se movía despacio, subiendo y bajando, sintiendo que su interior ardía. Shikamaru, hechizado por la fogosa tersura que lo apretaba, se aferró a sus caderas para incitarla a acelerar el ritmo. La voluptuosa maniobra no tardó en volverse frenética y alucinante.

Era sublime para el ninja verla saltando de esa forma sobre su miembro. Experimentaba una fricción exquisita, recibía un placer inimaginable, pero necesitaba retomar el control. Con sólo mirarlo ella entendió lo que quería y se dejó recostar sobre la cama, mientras él se acomodaba arriba y reiniciaba el impetuoso ritmo de la penetración. Lo envolvió con sus piernas y se aferró a su espalda, dejándose llevar.

Él jadeaba palabras arrebatadas en su oído mientras la embestía con energía, con entrega, con felicidad. Ella le correspondía con continuos gemidos, con caricias apremiantes en su espalda y con demandas verbales de mayor intensidad. Fue tal el frenesí que alcanzaron el éxtasis casi a la par, aunque él se esmeró para que ella llegara primero, friccionándose con fuerza en las zonas que recordaba más sensibles. De inmediato la indómita descarga los abrumó, generando ardientes espasmos en sus ansiosos cuerpos. Por unos instantes, sólo tuvieron sentidos para percibir el arrollador fuego del orgasmo que se prodigaban.

Entre lamentos de placer y suspiros de satisfacción permanecieron abrazados, disfrutando hasta la última sensación. Luego, en paz con el cielo y el universo, intentaron reponerse.

-o-

Sería una larga, intensa e inolvidable noche para ambos, la primera que pasarían juntos con relativa normalidad. Les quedaban pocas horas para disfrutarse y por nada del mundo las desperdiciarían.

Más tarde, cuando recordaron que tenían hambre, se envolvieron con las sábanas y fueron hacia la cocina. Nunca fue tan problemático para Shikamaru terminar de comer. De hecho no pudo hacerlo, porque Temari lo arrinconó para hacer otro tipo de cosas sobre la mesa, que se sacudía contra la pared.

Después de tanto ejercicio, la joven necesitó tomarse un baño. Una vez que la tina estuvo lista a Shikamaru se le ocurrió que tal vez necesitase ayuda, y se metió con ella. Al rato se acordó de que la kunoichi le debía una y se la cobró allí mismo.

Luego de esa tercera acometida, si fuera por ellos se hubieran quedado holgazaneando y jugueteando en el agua como chiquillos, pero ya era de madrugada y lo mejor sería irse a dormir para reponerse de la jornada. Entonces se secaron el uno al otro con muy poco respeto y se fueron a la cama.

Yaciendo de costado frente a frente, pensativos, se observaban con atención. A pesar de todo ese ajetreo el sueño aún no los vencía.

-Tienes dieciseis cicatrices –informó Shikamaru.

Temari alzó una ceja.

-Vaya, parece que mientras hacíamos el amor encontraste un nuevo modo de entretenerte –ironizó, aunque se sintió impresionada porque lo conocía y sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

-Es que tienes un cuerpo muy… interesante –declaró el ninja, mientras paseaba su mirada sobre él.

-¿Sólo_ interesante_?

El otro profirió una exclamación que podía interpretarse como una afirmación o como una evasiva, la cuestión es que no iba a decirle lo que quería escuchar. Temari suspiró con resignación. Tuvo la ligera impresión de que sus conversaciones siempre serían una especie de vehemente pulseada entre el orgullo y la pereza, que para peor eran los pecados capitales más impopulares. Sin embargo, la idea no le desagradó del todo, ya que los conflictos siempre podrían resolverse de forma muy placentera.

Shikamaru aprovechó ese reflexivo silencio para cambiar de tema.

-¿Con hacerlo bien te referías a hacerlo desnudos en una cama?

-Sí –admitió ella-, aunque creo que a partir de ahora dará igual.

-Entiendo –dijo él. Era difícil hablar de lo que sentían, ninguno de los dos era romántico y se la pasaban huyendo de las cursilerías. Sin embargo, habría que buscar el modo, porque en algunas horas más él tendría que irse y quién sabe cuándo volverían a encontrarse. Trató de jugar con la pieza que le quedaba.

-¿Por qué me dejaste plantado esta tarde en el baño con esa pregunta? –inquirió.

Temari se removió un poco, aunque no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Ella también percibió que era necesario hablar.

-Sé que comparado con las batallas, llevar adelante este tipo de… _relación_ que tenemos no implica un esfuerzo mucho mayor, pero ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué, a pesar de las circunstancias, seguimos juntos?

-Esas cosas no tienen explicación, Temari, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero también sé medir las distancias, el tiempo, los intereses... Y sé que de todas formas, por más que lo deseemos, la sombra no puede retener al viento.

-No, no puede, si crees que somos sólo eso. Y sé bien que no lo crees.

-¿Entonces qué somos, Shikamaru? ¿Qué somos tú y yo?

Shikamaru apartó algunos cabellos que le caían sobre los ojos.

-Hoy me lo preguntaste –le dijo, acercándose a ella hasta estar nariz con nariz-. Lo que me dijiste aquella vez, cuando vencimos, lo recordé. –Bajó un poco la voz pero habló subrayando cada palabra, convencido de lo que decía-. Tú y yo somos mucho más que eso porque somos dos en uno, Temari, aunque suene paradójico. Somos dos en uno, aliados, y lo demás carece de importancia.

**FIN**


End file.
